Bonnie and Damon: My version
by Every'Piece'Has'A'Purpose
Summary: This is my version of the romance of Bonnie and Damon. It starts off when the gang meets Stefan for the first time in high-school. But, what if Damon was with him? Starts off differently than the book. Critisizm welcome! Rated T just in case.
1. First chapter

**An: This chapter is dedicated to: Fantasy's forever, bxalbagirl, TriGemini, and Teenagehyperness15 for being the first one's to review my first one's to review my story…even thought they didn't have to. Sorry, again, guys for the misunderstanding. And, just to let everyone know, Bonnie is human, just like her friends. She is not a witch.**

Disclaimer: I only own the Vampire Diaries in my dreams. In real life, not even close.

Bonnie POV

I was excited! From the latest gossip going on around town, we were going to get new students today. When you live in a small town, you hardly ever get anyone new here. This was a big deal for me. I made sure to have my red, curly hair (which was

I was practically bouncing in my driveway when Meredith came to pick me up.

"Chillax, fire pixie. I get that you're excited to meet the new kids, but this is ridiculous," Matt said while laughing in the back seat. I just simply stuck my tongue out at him before climbing into my usual seat in the front, right next to Meredith.

"So, Elena, any new boyfriends that we should know about?" I asked my best friend. Matt visibly cringed from this. He was Elena's latest dumpee. The subject was still touchy for him.

"Bon, it's only been a day. How many guys do you think I can go through in just twenty-four hours? Granted, I can do a lot in a week, but seriously in a day!" Elena replied to me with a smug smirk on her face.

"I know one thing, Elena, you aren't going to waste anytime to get to know those boys. Especially if they are, and I quote, 'damn-straight, flat-out hot'. That's the latest gossip going on around town, anyway," Meredith said, which made us all laugh. It was true. Elena didn't waste anytime when it came to getting to know some boy. She got them to love her, then brought them into her bed, and them broke up with them the next day. It was what she was good at.

"Ohmygod! Meredith, you've heard gossip about them? Why didn't you tell me? I need to know everything you heard!" Elena all but screamed. She needed to know exactly what kind of guys were heading into her school. And, when I say her school, I mean her school. She was the queen. No doubts about it.

"Well, if you must know, I heard that they were brothers. Moved here from New York to live with their uncle after their parents had died in a fire. Everything was burned down, apparently. They don't have anything, "Meredith said while laughing at Elena's sudden outburst.

"Yeah. I know the feeling, " Elena replied bitterly. Her parents died in a car crash last summer. They drive straight off a bridge. Elena was the only one that survived. We were all silent for the rest of the ride to school.

* * *

As soon as Meredith's shiny Chevy pulled into her favorite parking space, I jumped out of my seat and headed towards the old, stone building. The only thing that kept me from running there was the fact that I could get a detention for it. I hadn't had one of those since the fifth grade and, frankly, I intended to keep it that way.

So, that's how it was. Me speeding down the way-to-wide hallways with my friends, who were yelling at me to slow down, on my tail. They may've well have not said anything. Their words were going to deaf ears at this point. I was so excited, nothing was going to slow me down. Not even my friends' constant pleas……which were really starting to get annoying.

I skidded to a stop when I reached the main office. There were two, very hot boys ( or, so it appeared from the back) leaning over the desk in the back of the room. These were the new students. They had to be. I would've remembered those two, hot backs if I had seen them before. It was hard to forget someone who looked like that, even if I hadn't seen there faces. I wondered what their faces looked like…….

Looks like I would get my wish. The two, who were obviously brothers, turned around and were now directly facing me.

**An: Sorry it's so short. I just wanted to get this posted up for those of you who were waiting for it. **


	2. Meeting the Brothers

Bonnie POV

They were obviously brothers, that much was obvious. The two of them looked so similar, it was impossible for them to be anything else.

The first one, the younger one (or so it looked) had short, black hair and very bright green eyes. He wasn't exactly muscular, but he wasn't lanky, either. He was the perfect mix of in-between. Not many people were able to pull off that kind of look, but he could, and perfectly. The other, older one was the one who happened to catch my eye. He looked much like his brother in the color of his hair, dark black, but his was much long. It almost touched his shoulders. His eyes were a sapphire blue, contrasting his brother's green shade. The second one was also much more muscular. He didn't look like one of the body builders that so many boys in our school were aspiring to be, but he was toned enough to make them all green with envy.

I was at a loss for words. Luckily, they weren't looking at me. They were staring down at papers they were both holding. Their schedules, I'm guessing. Mine was the same color of mustard yellow as the papers in their hands.

Elena's "hot-guy" radar must've gone off. Like magic, she was suddenly standing right next to me, panting and out of breathe. She had to have ran the whole way.

"Bonnie….did you…find the…new guys…Oh! Hello, there!" Elena said between breaths. Her outburst made the brothers look up from the brothers.

"Hello. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Stefan Salvatore and this is my brother, Damon," The younger one- Stefan- said.

"Hiya! M'name's Elena! And this," she said while motioning to me," is Bonnie!"

I was so embarrassed. I felt my cheeks turn tomato red. The best thing I was able to reply with was a squeak of a "Hi" as a greeting.

I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Elena look at the boys thoroughly. Her eyes taking in every detail of the two of them. Yep. I knew it. She was making her claim on the two of them. No way that I would get my chance at one of them now. Elena would make sure of that. I was disappointed. The older on, Damon, caught my interest.

"So, what do you have for first period? Maybe I could show you around, "Elena offered, her voice filled with a honey tone.

"Arithmetic. And, no thanks. I already took a tour of the school before I came here. But, maybe Stefan might need some help finding his classes. After all, brother, you didn't come with me when I decided to take a sneak preview at the school," Damon responded. I was positively blown back. No one had ever refused Elena anything. Ever. This had been the first time I had ever seen it happen. Her charm always allowed her to get what she wanted when she wanted it.

"Um..okay. I have Trigonometry next. Where would that room be located?" Stefan asked a bit nervously. Elena led him out of the office to the math room. She seemed to be doing it in a rush.

I almost expected Damon to turn around and ask me to show him to his next class. But, when he just breezed past me, making sure to purposely bump my shoulder as he did so, and out of the office, I wasn't all entirely surprised. He did reject Elena, after all. Why did I even think that I would have a chance with him? It's not like I was as good-looking as Elena and Meredith. They were both beautiful. I was just…average next to them. They both had long, flowing, beautiful hair; mine was curly and messy. Their eyes were such beautiful colors, bright blue and exotic hazel: mine were just a yucky brown. Their legs were long and elegant and they were tall: mine were short, just like me. These thoughts gave me even more disappointment.

I walked out the office, feeling much less energetic and happy than when I had entered. I headed over to my locker after making sure I had gotten a late pass from the secretary, punched in the combination, and made sure I had all my books for the day. I didn't need much. Most of the teachers believed that none of us students were responsible, so they made us keep most of our supplies in the classroom. The only things we needed to bring with us were a pen and a folder. With a large sigh (thank goodness the hallways were empty) I walked to my next class. Arithmetic. I wasn't worried about running into Damon. There were many different teachers for one subject. I think Arithmetic had about three of four different ones. There was a slight chance that he would be in my same class, but I didn't think it was going to happen. After all, Damon looked like he was older than me. He might've been in a whole other grade level.

I pulled open the door. I was greeted by Mr. Thurman scolding me for being late.

"Ms. Bonnie, so good of you to join us. DO you happen to have a late pass?" as I handed him the slip of paper I had been carrying with me, he said," Good, now please take your seat. And pay attention to the lesson. It will be on your quiz next Friday."

With a nod, I walked over to my usual desk. Third row, second from the left. I had sat there all year. Mister Thurman never changed our seats unless it was absolutely necessary. It was extremely easy for me to memorize where I sat. But, what surprised me was who was sitting in the normally empty desk next to me. Damon Salvatore.

**An: Again, sorry for another short chapter! But, I wanted to leave you in suspense. I'll try (no going to promise) to make the next one longer. Did I do a good job with this chapter? Let me know in a review. **


	3. Damon POV

**An: A major thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story! **

**You are all so wonderful! It makes me ecstatic to know that you like this story! Your positive comments are what inspires me to write more!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Vampire Diaries. I don't think I will anytime soon. **

Damon POV

I couldn't believe this! I truly could not believe this! My brother was forcing me to go back to school! I hadn't been to school in about two hundred years! Why the hell did I have to go back now?

"Because, Damon, you wanted to look like a normal human in order to seduce more human girls. And, where do most human girls look for normal human boys? At high school. You were asking for this, so pack up your things and stop complaining, " my younger brother, Stefan, replied to my unspoken thoughts.

"Watch it, brother. I didn't ask for this. And, who ever said I wanted to look like a normal human? We're vampires, dammit. We're not normal. Frankly, I find normality boring!" I yelled back at him. He could such a pain, sometimes.

"I heard that! Could you at least try to behave? For Zach's sake?" Stefan looked at me with those pleading eyes. The ones he uses to try and convince anyone to do what he wanted.

"Nope," I replied, popping the "P". His "puppy-dog" eyes may've worked on everyone else, but they never had that affect on me. Maybe it was because my powers were much more developed than his. After all, I did drink human blood. He just stuck with the less appetizing animal blood. It may save many human lives, but it didn't give you the strength you needed to get through as a vampire.

"Fine," my younger brother sighed, "let's just get ready to go." As soon as I nodded, the two of us ran full speed into his car. The one thing I loved about being immortal -besides being the eternal hunk- was the speed. Looks like I was on my way back to high school.

* * *

Once we pulled in to the seemingly empty parking lot, I grabbed my back-pack out from the seat behind me and made my way into the school. My brother followed closely behind.

The building might've been impressive on the outside, but most certainly not from the inside. The walls were old and musty, their white color turned a nasty peach one from all the dirt that had been impacted on it over the years. The lockers, which completely filled up the hallway, minus a few drinking fountains, were rusted. Almost everyone of them was coated in that ugly, brown stuff. The original painting was just about impossible to distinguish. I felt bad for anyone who had to spend their lives going to this place. My brother and I only had to go here for a few years. Thank God for that.

We arrived at the main office, which wasn't much better than the rest of the school, to pick up our schedules. We walked up to the woman standing behind the desk. Her name tag said Mrs. Celton.

"Good after noon. We are the Salvatore brothers. We are here to pick up our schedules," Stefan said, using his most innocent tone.

"Yes, yes. The Salvatore brothers. Here you are….wait. It looks as if you don't have in all of your paper work." She replied back to us.

"Oh, I think you'll find everything you need right there. Why don't you check again?" I said to her, making sure that I used mind control on her. She fell for it, just like all the other humans.

"Oh! Yes, here they are. My mistake, boys. Here are your schedules! Have a good first day!" she smiled at us.

We were busy seeing what classes we had when a mental voice broke my train of thoughts.

_OH! These have got to be the new students! Holy crap! They're both super cute! Elena will definitely lay her claim on these two. That's a definite. _

I groaned mentally. This "Elena" person was not someone I wanted to meet. She sounded like one of the those girls who picked up cute boys just to get them in her bed. That was something I did with girls. I couldn't have a woman doing it, as well. That would just completely ruin my plans.

I so badly wanted to look up and meet this girl that was standing in front of me. But, it would slightly weird if I suddenly looked up when no sound was made to avert my attention. Luckily, another girl came through the doors.

"Bonnie…did you…find the…new guys?" She puffed, moving to stand next to the girl that had just entered. That was enough distraction enough for us to be able to look up. My brother and I flicked our heads up towards the sound at the same time. I finally got to see exactly what the two girls looked like.

The first one was like a little pixie, so was so short. She had very curly red hair and brown eyes. The other one had long, blonde hair. Hers was straight instead of the curly locks her friend had. She also had bright blue eyes. And, she was much taller than the girl standing next to her. She easily looked like Katherine. Someone I hadn't thought about for a long time. Stefan noticed this, as well. He couldn't keep his eyes off of the blonde one. Me? Well, the red-head caught my attention.

"Oh! Hello there!" The blonde one said once she noticed our staring. That snapped me out of the daze I had been in.

"Hello. Allow me to introduce myself. My name's Stefan and this is my brother, Damon," Stefan replied, seeming to snap back into reality.

"Hiya! M'name's Elena and this is Bonnie!" The blonde one said while motioning to the red-head next to her.

Elena seemed to scrutinize every detail of my brother and I. Making sure we were good enough to be her latest toys, I'm guessing. We seemed to have checked out. She started to speak again.

"So, what do you have first period? Maybe I could show you around," She suggested to us. Her tone was much sweeter and softer than the first time she talked to us.

"Arithmetic. And, no thanks. I already took a tour of the school before I came here. But, maybe Stefan might need some help finding his classes. After all, brother, you didn't come with me when I decided to take a sneak preview at the school,"

Elena looked shocked once I spoke. I guess I was the first one to actually refuse her. She was positively fuming on the inside.

_How could he? No guy has ever been able to do that before! I walk into a room and every guy is at my feet worshipping me! How could this guy actually resist me? _

The red-head, Bonnie, had much more shocked thoughts.

_What? How could anyone actually resist ELENA! It's inhumane! No one has ever done that before! _

""Um…okay. I have Trigonometry next. Where would that room be located?" Stefan said, still partially in a daze from Elena.

She grabbed his arm and hurriedly pulled him out o the office. I could see him smile as he left. Anything to be close to Katherine…or, someone who looked her, at least. I pushed past the red-headed girl. It nearly broke my heart when I saw a disappointed look cross her face. NO! No, Damon! You will not get attached to this girl!! You need to keep yourself available! You have plenty of other girls to seduce! You cannot allow yourself to get attached to one girl!

I entered my next classroom. Not a minute goes by until I hear the teacher yelling at some girl who had just walked in.

"Ms. Bonnie, so good of you to join us. Do you happen to have a late pass?" I heard the rustling of paper. Then the teacher continued," Good, now please take your seat. And pay attention to the lesson. It will be on your quiz next Friday."

Wait! Did he say Bonnie? As in, the Bonnie that I had seen just moments before. I heard the chair next to me screech on the floor. I looked up, curious as to who was now sitting next to me. Sure enough, there she was. Bonnie.

**An: Man, I have been on a roll these past couple days. I just can't stop writing. Anyway, review!!!!!**


	4. Chapter Four

**An: A big thank goes out to everyone who has reviewed my story! I love all of your positive comments! I'm extremely glad you like my story so much! A chapter dedication goes out to teenagehyperness15 for being the first person to put this story on her favorite's list! And also to Samilynn20 for adding me to her favorite author's list, her author's alert, and my story to her favorite story's list. I'm honored by the liking she has taken to my work.**

**Bonnie POV**

What was he doing here? He couldn't be in this class! He was supposed to be in the upper class. Damon was the older one, wasn't he? Wait, Stefan never said which one was older. He just introduced Damon as _my brother_. Not as his older brother. But, why did he have to have my class? There were dozens of trigonometry classes in this school. Why couldn't he have been in one of the other ones?

I saw him glare at me from the corner of my eye. His body also looked extremely tense** (An: For those of you you've read Twilight, no, he's not attracted to her blood.)** and rigid. Like he was extremely pissed off. What did I do to him? I, literally, hadn't said more than two words to this new kid and he's already decided that he hates me. The only time he turned away from me at all and relaxed his pose was when he decided to flirt with some of the other girls in the room. I recognized them from the cheer-leading squad. There was the brunette bimbo, Michelle, the smart-yet-doesn't-apply-herself Kelsey, and then there was Mrs-Wanna-be-head-of-the-school-and-is-totally-jealous-of-Elena-because-she-already-tok-that-position, Tiffany.

Damon would wink, smile, and laugh every time he would catch one of them looking back at him. The three of them wanted his attention and he was giving it away willingly. I had a feeling that he would be just like the other boys. Only wanting to impress the hot cheerleaders, but don't give squat about the other people in this school….including the cheerleaders who weren't as hot, but were still available ( I.e. me). It wasn't a total shocker, though. I was used to getting ignored by the boys. Like I said, they all went for the hot ones with the long legs. It was times like these that I wished I was taller. Maybe if I was, I would actually catch Damon's attention. … Whoa, where did that thought come from?

Here this boy was, glaring at me and flirting with other girls right in front of my face, and I still wanted to be the apple of his eye? Yep, Bonnie, it's official. You have lost your mind. And some boy, that you just met, has found it for you and now you're to chicken to get it back.

Trig couldn't have ended sooner for me. I nearly ran out the door. The only thing that stopped me from actually running, was, again, the risk of getting in trouble. It felt so good to be rid of those accursed glares and his constant flirting. His mood swings were enough to make me sick.

I hurriedly ran to my next class, anxious to be as far away from Damon Salvatore. Luckily, I had Elena in biology, my next class. If I remembered correctly, she had first period with Stefan. I wanted to see her experiences with him. As soon as I walked through the door of the Biology lab, I took my seat next to one of my best friends. Once the lecture began, I ripped out a sheet of paper form my purple notebook that the teacher had given me when I entered the room. See, I wasn't kidding when I said they made us keep our supplies in the classroom.

_Elena, _**Bonnie**

**So….how was first period with Stefan?**

_Hell. Living friggen hell. He wouldn't stop glaring at me the whole time. It was weird. _

**Are you serious?**

_Yeah. Why?_

**Because…..Damon did the same thing to me. The only time he turned away was to flirt with some girls on the cheer-squad. **

_Playboy._

**I know right1 Hold up…teacher's looking over here. Sit with me at lunch. We can talk some more then. **

After Elena silently agreed, I hurriedly stuffed the paper back into my folder. Though, I was upset. Lunch was all the way in fifth period. I would have to sit through two more classes before I would get to sit with my friend. I really needed to talk about this. I don't know how much longer I can wait.

* * *

After sitting through two more boring periods of History and Calculus, I was finally free to go to lunch. I was so hyper I made my way to the cafeteria in record time.

"Bon, sit over here," I heard Matt call out to me.

"Can't. Sorry. Already made plans with Elena."

I spotted her the second I said that. She was sitting at one of the two-seater tables at the back of the extremely large room. On my way to her, I also noticed the Salvatore brothers. They had already gotten their lunch…the two of them just weren't eating. I walked as fast as I could to get passed their table. I could feel Damon's hawk eyes watching my every move and glaring at the back of my head as he did so. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. It was as if my instincts were taking a life of their own. They knew I should be afraid and they were acting on it. I quickly took me seat next to Elena, hoping to get as far away from those brothers as possible.

"Aww. You bought me lunch? You really didn't have to, you know, "I said to her after noticing the pile of food in front of me. Sure, it was way to much for me to eat, but it was still a nice gesture.

"Don't worry 'bout it. I bought it so you wouldn't have to waste time getting it. Now, let's talk. What exactly did Damon do to you in Trig?" She questioned me, her eyes fierce.

I could feel those blue and green eyes stare at us the second Elena finished her sentence. It was almost as if they could hear what we were saying. That thought was dismissed as soon as I thought it. They were all the way across the room. There was no way Damon and Stefan could hear us from their table. It wasn't possible.

"I told you. He glared at me the entire period and he was extremely stiff as he did so. The only time he actually turned his evil stare away from me was when he went to flirt with those damn cheerleaders."

"Well, you didn't tell me about the stiffness…..but, yeah. That's exactly what Stefan was like, too. Minus the flirting, of course," she responded, mumbling the first part to herself.

"Do you think this is a major coincidence? Or, is it all somehow…connected?" I asked, extremely curious.

"I think it's a coincidence. I mean, how could it be connected? Did they say to each other "Oh, let's hate the first girls we see when we get to school, " before they came here?" Elena replied sarcastically.

"I…don't know. Maybe.," I said while munching on my pizza. She just laughed.

But, could it be connected? Was it really just a coincidence? Part of me said_ yes! Of course! How could you think otherwise? _The other part disagreed. It thought there was something weird about Damon and Stefan.

**An: See, I made this chapter a little longer. Review. I'll give you a virtual cookie if you do!**


	5. Chapter five

**AN: This chapter is going to start when Bonnie first enters the classroom.**

**Damon POV (An: I'll more than likely be switching point- of-views every chapter)**

I couldn't help but glare at her. What kind of witch was this little red-head? She had me under a spell from the second I met her. When I saw that this was starting to scare her, I made my body tense and rigid. I wanted her to be as frightened of me as possible. Then, maybe she would decide to stay away. And, I would be free of whatever spell she had put me under.

The only time I dared to turn away from her was when I smelled the scent of something absolutely delicious. Blood. And, it was coming from the girls across the room. Well, this was the perfect chance to seduce them. If I do it now, there was a better chance of getting to their necks and tasting that sweet blood by the end of school day. So, naturally, I started to flirt. Laugh, smile, wink. Just doing whatever I could to give them the attention that the trio was desperate for. It worked like a charm, as always. But, a little mind persuasion never hurt anybody.

I even checked into the little red-haired demon's thoughts. She was jealous of the attention they were getting from me. The thought made me smile. I was killing two birds with one stone. I was going to get the blood I wanted from these girls, and, I was succeeding in pushing away the witch. And, this was all during first period.

I continued flirting at the insecure cheer-leaders and glaring at the small demon sitting next to me. My guess was she had had enough. Once the bell rang, she practically ran out of her seat and out the door to her next period. I had done my job successfully. She wanted to be very far away from me. And, that was a good thing. I wouldn't have to be concerned with my petty feelings for this girl any longer.

I made my way to my next class. I still don't understand why Stefan had made me come with him. I understand that he had said that girls look for guys in school. But, why couldn't I just get them once school let out? After all, it would save me the torment of having to sit through the classes where the talked about events that occurred back when I was born. The stupid teachers got almost every detail wrong. I was alive when half of these things happened. I would know the specifics, these idiots do not. At least I wasn't headed there right now. My next class was calculus. My histoy claass came a the end of the day.

I easily found my way to the small room, given my excellent sense of direction. Being a vampire had many advantages, including helping you out on the first day of school. I made my way into the class, automatically receiving attention from the student population. The teacher stood up, in an approach to notice my entrance.

"Welcome. You must be Mr. Salvatore. I'm Mr. Anderson. Please, take a seat wherever you like. I hope you came prepared with a calculus text book, "he said with a smile. It was an attempt to feel welcome. This teacher was amazing me. Because of my vampirism, most peoples' instinct told them to stay away. This man was the only one to actually welcome me, and with a friendly face. He was, so far, one of my favorites.

I took a seat in one of the empty desks in the back of the class. I wasn't in the mood for finding anymore blood-donors, so I chose to be by myself. I barely paid attention to the lesson the teacher was talking about. All I could think of was that red-head I had seen just moments before.

What was this odd hold she had on me? It wasn't natural. I had been with plenty of girls in my five centuries, but none of them seemed to have the same affect with me in the days I had known them then this girl did in the two seconds I had met her. At first, I thought she was a witch, but, she doesn't have the type of energy about her that a witch did. I sat with her for a full forty two minutes and thirty two seconds. If she was a witch, I would've sensed it. So, what was it about her that captivated my attention? That was one question I didn't have an answer to.

I was brought out of my revelations by the teacher calling out to

"Mister Damon, since you look like you have been paying such excellent attention to today's lesson, why don't you give us the answer to problem number four, " Mr. Anderson said, using a sarcastic tone for the first part that made everyone start to snicker.

I didn't even need to look into the textbook for this, like most students would. The answer was on the tip of his mind. It was practically screaming for me to read it. All I had to do was take a peak at what he was thinking and BOOM! I had the answer I needed.

"The answer to number four is the square root of seven times eighteen which equals an official sum of 47.623," I replied, becoming a little smug at their astonished faces. Yep, it was good to be a vampire.

"Uh, very good, Mister Damon. Now class, pay attention….." the teacher droned on. I tuned him out and began to get lost back in my thoughts.

* * *

After going through the rest of calculus, plus biology and English, it was finally time for lunch. I walked in through the fairly large, plastic double doors and entered the cafeteria to find my brother. Sure, having lunch with him didn't particularly interest me, but he was the only one of these people I was willing to sit with.

It wasn't long before the double doors opened to reveal the little demon I had been thinking of all day. Bonnie. I knew I shouldn't be surprised to see her here, seeing as the fact that all of our grade had lunch together, but I was. And, I was also extremely angry. Would I ever get to live in peace without this small little girl bothering me?

I heard her conversation as she walked by her friends' table. It held nothing interesting. Just her telling them that she couldn't sit there. I also saw how, the second she passed bby our table, she walked slightly faster, in a hope to get away from us. Again, nothing interesting. The human instinct tells their minds to be afraid. Somewhere deep in the brains, they know that we are hunters and that they should leave. I was also able to hear, with perfect clarity, what was going on as Bonnie talked to her friend, Elena. It was also boring. Just her thanking Elena for buying lunch. But, then Elena said something that really caught both my brother's and my own attention.

"What exactly did Damon do to you in Trig?" She spoke, her eyes saying that she wanted every detail to be gathered.

Stefan and I both turned our complete attention over to that one little table in the back of the room. It had captured our complete interest and curiosity. I was interested in what the little witch was going to say. But, I was extremely curious as to why they were talking about this particular subject. After all, what difference had it made what I had acted like? It's not like I had attempted to murder the girl.

"I told you. He glared at me the entire period and he was extremely stiff as he did so. The only time he actually turned his evil stare away from me was when he went to flirt with those damn cheerleaders."

"Well, you didn't tell me about the stiffness…..but, yeah. That's exactly what Stefan was like, too. Minus the flirting, of course."

So that's why it was important to the two of them. They wanted to know why exactly we have behaved exactly the same during our first encounters with them.

_So, why exactly were you glaring at the fair Elena? _I questioned my brother.

_I wasn't glaring, par se. She looks exactly like Katherine did and that surprised me. I was trying to get a closer look and it looked like I was glaring as I did so. And, why might you have been glaring at Bonnie? _He shot back at me.

_None of your business, that's why. _I wasn't about to let him know that I was angry at this pixie-like girl for having some super-natural hold over me.

_I heard that._

Crap. Apparently, I hadn't been blocking my thoughts as well as I had originally thought I was. I ignored him and went back to listening to the conversation.

"Do you think this is a major coincidence? Or, is it all somehow…connected?" the witch-demon asked.

"I think it's a coincidence. I mean, how could it be connected? Did they say to each other "Oh, let's hate the first girls we see when we get to school, " before they came here?" Elena replied sarcastically.

"I…don't know. Maybe.," Bonnie replied nonchalantly while eating some of the gross, human food that sat in front of her. Elena simply laughed in response.

But, because of my ability to read minds, I was able to see the witch had not meant what she said as a joke. She was really considering the possibility that my brother's and my behavior was somehow connected. I tried to push a little bit of power into her mind to make her think otherwise, but she was to focused on the subject. All I wound up doing was giving her a conflicting, mental argument.

**AN: As always, review!!**


	6. History Class

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, but, I do own this one story. That's pretty much it.**

Bonnie POV

History. The last class of the day. The best part about it, besides the fact that I would be free to leave hellish day behind me once it was done, was that I had all of my friends on this class with me.

I made my way to the classroom, my friends right by my side. I shouldn't be surprised when I entered the class and saw HIM sitting there, after all, he had been in just about every single class I had, but, I was. What did surprise me was the seat next to him was taken by his brother. I was hoping that this class would be the exception. I would be done with seeing this guy. But, nooooooooooooo. I just couldn't get rid of this dude, could I? and, he seemed just about as pissed as it as I did.

The seat next to Stefan's was Matt's. So there goes any chance I had to talk to him today. As strict of a teacher Mr. Tanner was, he would let us change seats if there were any open ones. I usually took a seat next to Matt, but, apparently that wasn't going to happen today…or any other day. With a small sigh, I took my proper seat next to Elena and Meredith and the teacher began his lesson for the day while I zoned out.

* * *

"So, a grand total of three hundred and twenty-nine died during the Battle of Willow Creek, "Mr. Tanner was saying as I popped back into reality. My guess was he was concluding the lesson.

"Excuse me, sir," Damon interrupted," But, there was a grand total of a three hundred and forty-three casualties. You're forgetting to count the civilians that died, as well. They may not have been a major part, like the soldiers, but their deaths are supposed to be counted."

"Is that so? Mister…Salvatore, what is your relation to the settlers here in Fells Church?" Mister Tanner questioned.

Damon paused before answering," Distant."

"Well, Mister Salvatore, I hate to inform you, but there were no civilian casualties," Mr. Tanner shot back.

"Actually," Stefan interjected," There were twenty-nine. The confederate soldiers set fire to a church that was housing weapons. The whole place set fire in an instant, killing everyone inside. It was an unfortunate loss."

"If you would like, sir, the soldiers archives are available in the local library. I would suggest you check them out," Damon stated smiling smugly.

Mr. Tanner and the whole class, including myself, was stunned into silence. Most people knew better than to mess with Mister Tanner like that. He would make the rest of your days a living hell if you did. In his mind, you were wrong and he was right and it would never be the other way around. If a student dared to oppose this rule, he would make sure your experience here was torture. Granted, these two were new to the school. But, most people can guess right off the bat that Mr. Tanner is someone you never wanted to mess with. Ever.

The silence only lasted a few moments before the final bell rang, signaling us to get the hell out of the building. I, once again, dashed out almost immediately. Damon hadn't looked at me all period, but that didn't mean he wouldn't do so in the hallway. Frankly, I just did not want to take that risk. I sprinted down the hallway to my locker and practically pried it open. I quickly stuffed all my belongings into my back-pack and took off to the front exit to wait for the gang by Meredith's car.

They didn't come out soon enough. When I was waiting, who do I see walk directly by me other than Damon and Stefan Salvatore. I was also able to see the three cheerleaders that he had been flirting with in first period follow quickly behind him. I watched him go by, expecting him to give me the famous glare, but he just moved straight passed me with the girls giggling the whole way. So, now he's ignoring me. Sure, I knew it was possible for him to be able to not see me staring, but he always seemed to know exactly when I was doing so. He even returned every one. He wouldn't just suddenly stop noticing that I existed. So, I came to the conclusion that he was just simply forgetting my presence. That was good. At least now I wouldn't have to deal with that awful glare of his.

The five piled into a red Ferrari that was parked only spaces away from where I was waiting. Great. Not only can I not get away from him in school, but, now I he's even close to me in the parking lot. I saw a smile stretch onto Damon and Stefan's lips as I thought this. The two of them drove off a minute later.

My friends came out two seconds after the duo left. That was fine. Elena was stressed out enough by this Stefan thing. She wasn't used to boys ignoring her two seconds after they meet her. Sure, they generally did after she played them like chess pieces, but those same people were generally attracted to her right off the bat. Elena certainly didn't need to see these two boys walk directly past her without so much as a glance.

After saying our hello's, we hopped into the blue car and Meredith drove off.

* * *

She dropped me off first, for which I was grateful. Matt was usually the first one, and today I wouldn't be able to stand being in the car alone with us three girls. Elena would undoubtedly start talking about the Salvatore boys and how she claimed the two of them, no matter how much they showed that they didn't want to be around her. That I just wouldn't be able to take. Damon was somehow going to be mine. Not Elena's.

I shoved open the wooden door to my house and threw my things onto the floor. Then, with a sigh, I grabbed out my textbooks from my back-pack and took them up to my room to complete my homework. I threw open the door to my room and plopped myself down on my bed. I opened up my window, in need of some fresh air. My mind was beginning to cloud around the school day….and about Damon.

Just as I was going to start my homework, a black crow flew right into my room right threw my open window. Great. I picked up my math book and began waving it at the thing, hoping to scare it into going outside.

"Shoo! Shoo! Go away you stupid bird!" I yelled at the big black ball flying in my room.

After one last _squawk_, the thing exited through the same window in which it entered. I slammed my window shut and threw my body down on my bed.

_What a bad day!_

**AN: Review, please! **


	7. Chapter seven

**AN: This very first chapter dedication is for: teenagehyperness15, in celebration of our new story together and accepting my idea for her story, **_**The Things I get Myself Into. **_**Thanks so much!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned V.D. or Twilight (which will be mentioned in the story), you'd know. Trust me.

Damon POV

I don't even know why I did it, why I changed into my bird form to check up on that little witch. Something just possessed me to make sure she was okay. I couldn't explain it. It was this nagging feeling to make sure she was alright and nothing had hurt her. Not like anything would have. She had just been traveling home, but, still, I had to be sure.

I flew into the window she had just opened and took a quick look around the room. Looking desperately for the girl. That was when she snuck up behind me and started swinging her math book in my face, nearly touching my beak. At first, I thought she might have actually hit me with it, but when she started yelling for me to leave, I knew it was just a tactic to scare me into leaving. So, I did as she pleased. After one more look at her to make sure that nothing was wrong, I flew out the window in which I had entered and headed back home.

"So, where have you been, Damon?" Zach's voice filled my ears the second I walked through the door.

"It's none of your business, Zachary," I growled out. I was not in the mood to tell him everything that had gone on in the last twenty four hours. Besides, I could smell the fresh blood upstairs from the human girls I had brought home. It was making me hungry and extremely more irritable than usual.

With a sigh, Zack stepped out of my way. I guess he knew what I wanted and wasn't willing to stand in my way of getting it. It was smart of him. I would've done anything to get that delicious tasting liquid in my mouth. I would even hurt my him.

I dashed, full speed, up the stairs. My hunger was increasing every second I got to the room I had made Stefan watch them. The three of them together smelt absolutely irresistible. I could hardly keep myself from attacking them right then and there as I threw open the door.

"Go on, brother. They're yours. Drink away. I'm tired of watching them. The brunette, Michelle, really brings the truth to the term 'Dumb Cheerleader,'" he exclaimed as he shoved past me to get out of the attic room.

You see. Stefan didn't drink human blood like I did. He drank animal blood, like the Cullen's did in that vampire book, "Twilight". Except for the fact that his bright green eyes never changed gold. They always stayed the same color. He also didn't approve of my actions with my victims. The only reason he allowed it was the fact that I wouldn't cause to much trouble if I had some human victims…………….and it may have been due to the fact that we had a deal going on. If I left the human's alive, he would leave me alone about it and even watch them if it was necessary. It comes in handy like nights like tonight…..

A predatory grin entered my face. There were three girls here that thought I was attracted to them. Oh, I was, alright. Just not in the way they thought I was. This was going to be fun. I walked towards them as slowly as humanly possible, picking Michelle as my first victim.

**(An: A tad bit graphic from here down. Nothing majorly bad, but those who get squeamish easily probably shouldn't read this.)**

I gripped her hands firmly in mine, kissing each finger. My lips slowly traveled up each arm, then to her shoulders. Finally, her neck. I planted the longest one there. The second I lifted up my lips, I could feel my predatory urges coming on. I felt my fangs extending. They even indented slightly into my lower lip. I felt a snarl build up in my chest. And, I bit her. It was as simple as that. The warm blood that was coursing down my throat was marvelous. It was just the pick-me-up I would've have died for. The only bad thing was: I had to stop entirely to soon. I needed to keep her alive.

I smiled. On to the next one. Tiffany, I think her name was. After seeing me attack her barely alive friend, she was absolutely scared out of her wits. She tried bolting for the door, but I was simply to fast. I beat her there easily and caught the wrist she had extended to open the door knob with in my own. I smiled wickedly down at her scared face and didn't even waste the time to be sweet. I just sank my teeth into her neck. I was to hungry to wait otherwise. The red stuff made it's way into my mouth and down my throat. So refreshing!!! But, likewise with the other one, I had to pull away much earlier than I would've liked. This one was much more satisfying than the other one.

I dropped her on the floor, next to her companion. All that was left now was the girl, Kelsey. She shouldn't be hard to take care of. She was scared, that was true. But, she didn't dare move. Especially after seeing what had happened to her friend. She just simply stood there, allowing me to get easy access to her. I did the same thing with her as I did to the other two. I bit her. That much was easy. The hard part was trying to stop myself. She was by far the most delicious of the three.

**(AN: Graphic moment over)**

With a grunt, I pulled myself away from the girl and placed her on the floor next to her friends. I made sure to wipe their minds. I couldn't let them remember anything that had happened.

I picked each of them up and carried them home. I was running full speed so I could get there faster. As soon as I dumped them in their rooms (seeing as I couldn't actually go in), my thoughts traveled back to that Bonnie witch.

Why did she have such a big affect on me? I only had to see her face for a couple of seconds before I was transfixed. I had met dozens, maybe even thousand of high school girls and none of them has even compared to what I was starting to feel for this little witch.

I would never let anyone know this, but it nearly broke my undead heart to see her upset face when I began to ignore her. I couldn't stand to see that angry look of hers when I began flirting with those woman. But, I was Damon Salvatore. I hit on woman for blood and love making. I couldn't possibly be tied down to just one woman. It wasn't possible for me.

But, it wouldn't kill me to know more about her. After all, I was already dead. That, and I had no idea who I was choosing to stay away from. It wouldn't exactly be right for me to automatically hate this girl without knowing a bit more of her background. Thus, I decided. I was going to learn more about this Bonnie McCullough.

**AN: Sorry to you guys that wanted a longer chappie. I tried my hardest to make one, but it didn't work out very well. And, did I spell Bonnie's last name right? I guessed, so I'm not sure if it's correct.**

**As always, Review!!!**


	8. What a weird day

Bonnie POV

The next day of school. Something I was undoubtedly dreading. That would mean I had to see that Damon Salvatore again. Him and his awful glare. That wasn't going to be fun to deal with. I had him in almost all of my classes which meant I would have to deal with him that much more. I couldn't have just had him first period and be over with it! Oh no!! I had to deal with him almost the whole day.

I hopped into my Chevy, I didn't feel like riding with the others, and drove off to school. Sure. They'd have a hissyfit (Matt especially. He was always very protective of us girls) that I didn't tell them I was riding on my own, but they'd get over it. I knew the route by heart now, seeing as I've driven back and forth from that place so many times that I lost count. I was able to really get lost in my own thoughts.

Why had Damon acted so fiercely yesterday? He hadn't even said two words to me and he already decided he wanted to hate me. And, it couldn't be a coincidence, seeing as the Stefan did the same thing to Elena. What caused them to act this way? It just didn't make any sense. What had the two of us done that upset them that much? Neither of us had meant them before yesterday, so it's not like we could've done anything from previous encounters. God, I really wished I understood boys….

My surroundings caught up to me and I suddenly found myself in the school parking lot. Yes! I knew I knew my way here! Not even a single dent on my baby Chevy! The only bad thing: I had parked myself next to a red Ferrari. And, who else do I see getting out of said red Ferrari other than the perfect Salvatore brothers. Great. Hopefully he won't see me inside my little Chevy and will just leave in peace. As in, he won't turn around and give me that awful glare of his and will just walk peacefully into the old school.

No such luck. He caught my eye. I prepared my best "You-better-back-the-hell-off-or-else-I'll-go-all-ninja-on-you" face just in case he decided to shot that evil stare my way. To my surprise, he didn't do anything. Just looked my way, nodded to acknowledge my presence in the car, and headed into the school. Well, him seeing me may not have been lucky, but him leaving without another word surely improved my day.

I followed into the building once the two of them were far enough away that I had no chance of running into them. He may not have been pissed off at me in the parking lot, but that could change if I accidentally ran into him in the hallways. Frankly, I just didn't want to take that chance.

I headed to my locker and punched in my combination as slowly as possible, wanting to take as long of a time as possible to get to first period. I didn't want to face Damon Salvatore right at this moment, seeing as my earlier thought was now stuck in my head. What if he decided to go back to hating me? I couldn't take that evil glare again. It was bad enough yesterday that I wouldn't be able to face that look again. I just wouldn't.

With a sigh, I just decided to suck it up. I didn't even have to look at him. There was no rule entitling me to do that. If he started to direct that evil stare in my direction, I could just turn away.

I scooped up my books that I would need for the day and headed to class. I did not feel like receiving a lecture from my teacher. I just simply wasn't in the mood………

I found my way to the classroom and entered through the open door. Amazingly, I wasn't late. That was a first. It took so long to get from one class to another that I never entered in the door on time. Especially today, with my dillydallying, I would've thought I would be at least a minute or so late. I took my seat next to Damon and turned my gaze straight ahead, determined not to see his icy look.

Only once did I have to turn around and that was due to the fact that I had to grab my pencil off of the desk. I took this opportunity to take a peak at Mister Salvatore. To my surprise, he wasn't glaring. He wasn't smiling or anything, but it wasn't a glare. He was simply staring at my red curls with a look of interest. Almost as if he was trying to see inside my head. Ha! Good luck with that! It's not possible for someone to read minds!

Almost as if he actually he could read my mind, his lips turned up into a smirk at the same time I thought this. But, I couldn't be sure I was seeing this correctly. As soon as the smirk was there, all traces of it were gone. Maybe I had just been imagining it…..

That was how the rest if the class went. I attempted to pay attention and the boy next to me simply looked at me with a questioning glance- that small little smirk never returned. It didn't exactly make me feel any more comfortable around him than yesterday had, but at least he didn't look like he couldn't stand to be around me.

The bell rang in what seemed only minutes after the class started. Of course, I knew it had been so much longer than that. About forty-five minutes, if I had my math right. Yesterday, the accursed little thing took forever to ring but today, it actually decided to ring on a normal time. The only sad thing was, I didn't want to go. I wanted to figure out what was up with the rapid mood swings in mister Salvatore. I would've picked PMS as the excuse but…..he wasn't a girl…..

On my way out the door, what else do I do but trip. My books spewed out of my arms and scattered on the tile floor of the classroom. Great. I would definitely be late for my next class now. I had to spend extra time picking up these books since no one in this school had the decency to come and help me.

Or…so I thought. A dark silhouette with a leather jacket stood over me and gathered up every book that laid on the floor before I even had time to get on my knees and search for them myself. Damon shifted the pile into one of his hands and then held out his hand to help me up. Since when was this guy acting nice to me? Well, I shouldn't exactly complain. Not only was he helping me collect my stuff but he was also helping me up. I seized his (surprisingly cold) hand and heaved myself up and off the floor. I took my books out of his now out stretched arm and gave him a weak "thanks". I started to head off to my next class but my legs couldn't seem to move. I was stuck and I knew exactly why. I was absolutely lost in those blue eyes of his. He seemed the same way. Damon just simply stared down into my brown eyes. The world suddenly melted around me. It was only the two of us, floating in what I assumed to be heaven. It was pure bliss.

The warning bell rang, breaking the two of us out of the trance. Damon shook his head and darted his eyes around in confusion. He looked down at me one more time before mumbling something about heading to his next class and exiting out the door. I followed behind soon after, still wondering what the hell had just happened. Yesterday, I can't stand the guy and now I didn't want him to leave. The second he did, I felt this strange, empty spot in the pit of my core. What the hell was going on????

**AN: Sorry this took me a little while longer to write. Since school started up, I've been extremely busy with essays and homework and just having a busy schedule. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! You guys are what inspire me to keep writing! So, I ask of you to please reviewith!!! **


	9. Parking Lot Troubles

**AN: Whoop! Next chapter, peoples! A big thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are what inspires me to keep on writing!!! Thank you all so very much!!!! **

Bonnie POV

I was still stunned al throughout the rest of the day. I just couldn't understand what had happened no matter how hard I tried. How was that thing even possible? We stare at each other and everything floats away magically. That isn't supposed to be able to happen.

Only momentarily was my focus redirected from this phenomenon. I had to pay attention to the quiz that was placed in front of me in Calculus. I wanted to actually pass this class and the piece of paper in front of me counted for seventy-five percent of my final grade. I actually wanted to pass this class and in order to do that, I had to ace this test.

Trust me when I tell you that was much easier said then done. My mind couldn't wrap around the math problems staring at me. I just sighed and filled in random bubbles, a habit of mine that I always did when I was never able to concentrate. I finished way before most of the kids (due to the fact that they were actually trying to get a good grade) and just sat back at my desk, waiting for that accursed bell to ring so I could get to history and be over with this day…and see Damon Salvatore again. That wouldn't be such a bad thing….

* * *

I made my way into the history class room and noticed immediate changes the second I entered. First off, all my friends' seating arrangements were extremely out of the norm. Matt was sitting all the way in the back of the class, his blonde head facing the window. Meredith sat directly across from him and was busy doodling away in her notebook. Elena was sitting next to Stefan, who did not look particularly happy about this. His bright green eyes were filled with annoyance. The only seat that wasn't taken in the class was the one directly next to his brother.

I groaned both internally and externally. I can't even avoid him for a day properly!! I trudged my feet over to the empty seat and plopped myself down. I didn't dare make eye contact with the man sitting next to me. After what had happened earlier today, there was no way I was in the mood to look at him again. The fear of that feeling rushing back is what persuaded me to do so.

Surprisingly, nothing happened this period. I didn't get "The glare" or that interesting look he had pegged me with earlier in the day. He just started straight ahead and listened to the teacher droning on and on about some type of colony settlement. Luckily, I took note on the subject. I would just study them once I got home.

The bell rang, allowing us to leave the building. I quickly went to my locker and packed up my things. Because of all the homework I was given, my stuff had a hard time fitting into my backpack. It took me a good five minutes to get everything to fit in the small sack. I knew by now my friends would be pissed at me for taking so long. I was normally the first one waiting at Meredith's car. Even if I had taken my own vehicle today, we all liked to say good-bye to each other before going our separate ways.

What surprised me when I rushed out the exit of the school was that I didn't see my friend's angry faces. Instead, I saw Matt and Meredith staring ahead, shock written all over their features.

"Guys!" I called out as I walked up to them," What's going on?"

They didn't respond. The two just stood there with their mouths hanging wide open. Finally, Matt pointed out his finger into the center of the parking lot. I moved up to get a better look at just what he was motioning to. I was short. It's hard for me to see from where we were standing.

My eyes went as wide as my friends. Elena was standing there, in the middle of the parking lot. She was asking Stefan Salvatore out on a date. She actually looked…nervous. Elena Gilbert was nervous when asking a guy out? This had to be a historical moment.

"Would you mind going out with me this Friday?" she asked timidly. I don't think I've ever heard her less confident when it came to boys.

"I'm sorry, miss, but I'd rather not. You seem like a nice girl, don't get me wrong: you just simply don't seem like… my type," Stefan answered casually. Who knew a man could say not to her! Even when she was timid like that, boys normally found her absolutely attractive.

"I promise I'll make it worth your while. Trust me," she said seductively. Yep, there was the Elena I knew.

"I told you. No. I'd rather not. Or, at least not on a date. I wouldn't mind if we went as a couple of friends, however, "Stefan answered, his tone a little less composed.

"Oh, trust me. When you get there with me, you'll want to be more than just friends, hon." Elena winked as she said this.

"Listen to me. I don't want to go out with you! I wouldn't mind if we could be just friends, but that's as far as I'm willing to go. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I need to be heading home." Stefan was officially un-calm. He looked like he was ready to rip my best friend's throat out.

"FINE! BE THAT WAY! BUT, BELIEVE ME WHEN I TELL YOU THEY ALL COME BACK EVENTUALLY," She called out to his retreating form. As if to prove her point, boys began to crowd around her, giving her sympathy and telling her what an idiot Salvatore was for rejecting her.

That did it for me. I was just ready to go home. I wanted to lay down on my fluffy bed and just relax. Blow the day out of my mind and let sleep come and take me. I hopped into my little car and drove off, but not before seeing Damon laughing his head off as he got into his Ferrari. And, of course, he had another three girls following him today. Go figure. That dude was a major playboy. Although, I was a little concerned about those girls. The last three he had seen wound up in the hospital right after their visit with him was done.

But, my thoughts quickly exited my mind when I saw a black crow- the same one as yesterday- fly overtop of my roof.

**AN: SO sorry this took me so long to get done. I've been extremely busy, lately. That means my updates may be slower than usual. Oh well. Please review. **

**And, a chapter dedication to: blaxbagirl for giving me the idea of having Stefan reject Elena. **

**P.S. For all you ElenaxStefan lovers out there, I promise that they will get together eventually. Just, not right now.**


	10. Chapter 10

AN: This is just a filler chapter for the story. It's not really important and no major action happens in it, but it may be important for the future. So….. Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer:** ….You should know by now…..**

**Bonnie POV**

**A few weeks had passed since the parking lot incident. Almost everyone had gotten over it and put it behind them which made things go back to normal around here….well, as normal as it can get… **

**The only person who still remained affected was Elena. She was completely down in the dumps and so unlike herself. She hardly noticed all the attention the boys were giving her. **

**They all wanted to offer her some type of comfort and sympathy, which just annoyed Elena even more. She didn't want to think about other boys now that the "only man she could ever want (as she called Stefan) has rejected me". The worst part of all of this was that Stefan was now a very close friend of ours. He hung out with our small group almost everyday. **

**As for Damon and I, we're moderately good friends. The two of us will talk in the hallway or in class occasionally, but it wasn't anything major. The only reason we even talked in the first place was when he decided to apologize in class the day after the thing in the parking lot.**

_**Flashback- italics.**_

"_**I'm sorry, but I failed to introduce myself a few days ago. (AN: If you're wondering about his good behavior…. Damon's a charmer…) **__My name is Damon Salvatore," The brown haired beauty stuck his hand out to me._

"_HI! I'm Bonnie. Bonnie McCullough. Nice to meet ya!" I replied, shaking the cold palm. _

What had made me so hyper? That was something I couldn't figure out myself. It's not like I was dying for him to introduce himself or talk to me or anything like that. No. Everyday before that, I was trying to avoid him!! 

"_I would like to apologize for my behavior. I was rather upset about s having to move here. I rather liked it back in my own school," he replied, laughing silently tot make sure the teacher didn't hear him. _

"_Well, that's understandable. I mean, Fells Church isn't' exactly the big apple, or anything like that," I said, giggling lightly like Damon._

And, that was the longest conversation either of us ever had. After that, we just haven't talked. All we do is just wave in the hallways or just give one another a small greeting. Oh well. I can't complain. It's much better than what it was before. I heard the teacher starting his lecture. With a sigh, I turned myself around and waited for the class to begin.

**Damon POV: **

I smiled once I read the little fire pixie's thoughts. She was again thinking about the day I had talked to her for the first time. The only thing that concerned me was when she started to get suspicious about her behavior. I knew that she acted the way she did- open, friendly, and hyper- because of my mental influence. But, she couldn't!!!

I was extremely relieved the second she stopped thinking about our odd encounter and went back to concentrating on the lesson. The last think I needed was for someone to get suspicious about my brother or I. We had just moved here a little over three weeks ago, and frankly I didn't feel like moving again. 

I was beginning to get thirsty throughout the lesson. Being around all these humans wasn't easy. I spotted four girls in the next row. I smiled. Looks like I found my next meal. Their blood combined was absolutely delicious. But, sadly I didn't feel like going through the aggravation of flirting with them and toying with them into coming over to the boarding house. 

_You have made plans with Damon Salvatore after school today. Your parents are already aware and all extracurricular activities have been canceled. You will meet him by his car as soon as school lets out._

Those thoughts were transported directly to their brains. Almost immediately, the quartet turned around and waved a small hello. I waved back, smiling such an innocent grin that the girls looked as if they were ready to swoon. Manipulation was such a wonderful thing. 

**Stefan POV:**

I was concerned for my brother. He was getting far to infatuated with Bonnie. I know he doesn't show it well on the outside, but a mind reader can see beyond what he is showing. He wants to become friends with girl deep, deep down in his mind. He wants to learn everything about her. Damon wants to be near her at every second of the day and it pains his subconscious every time she happens to leave a room. Whether or not he actually knows this, I can see it, hear it, and feel it in the deep recessions of his mind. 

Normally, I would allow him to obsess with any girl he chooses. Thy all wound up the same way, any way. As food. But, just so long as he kept them alive I had no reason to be concerned over his flirting and mind games. But, over the few short weeks, Bonnie has become a very good friend of mine. I was willing to protect her at all costs. The only problem with that was that she was just as infatuated with Damon as he was with her. Only, her affection was much more prominent then my hard-headed brothers. 

I've been to high school many times in my five hundred years and I have never seen even a fraction of the drama in all that time than what I am witnessing now. Hell, Damon has only gone back to school with me once or twice and no girl has even come close to capturing his attention as Bonnie has. 

Not to mention my own, personal troubles. I was in love with that young Elena Gilbert, but I couldn't put her in danger with someone like myself. An immortal; an undead; a vampire. My life is much to dangerous for a human to be associated with it. What with my brother, his enemies (who have somehow become my own), and just life in general for me…I could never put someone through that. Ever.

**AN: Okay…so I was wrong. There was just a tad bit important info in here, but it wasn't much…**

**So, what did you think? Loved it? Was it so bad that you wanted to throw your computer out the window?? Let me know in a review….. ****J**


	11. The Truth

**AN: REALLY important chapter!!! I mean, really important!!! You must read it!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: **… I refuse to write this again… It's just to painful *sniff'*

Damon POV:

As soon as school was over, I carefully led the four young girls to my car and buckled them up. They were each under my mental influence, and therefore couldn't think for themselves. The only task they could perform was being able to walk straight and that was extreme luck. If they weren't able to walk, I would have to carry them…and people would certainly start to wonder how a boy of only seventeen was able to carry four girls at one time.

I was able to drive off on my own today, seeing as how my brother had brought his own car today. For once in my five hundred years, I was glad that Stefan could read my mind. The boarding house wasn't far away from school if you were a human. It would take them only about ten minutes to get there. So, you could imagine how quickly I was able to get to my "home". And, when opened the ancient wooden door, who else greets me but dearest Zach…note the sarcasm.

"Damon, you're hunger has been acting up very more than usual. This is your second feeding in a little over a month. When you first came here, you were able to last a good four months without blood," He answered once his weak human eyes spotted me.

"It's nothing, Zachary. But, in case you don't remember, I do go to a high school filled with _humans!_ It's not exactly easy to keep my control," I explained to him in a very impatient tone.

With a sigh, he stepped out of my way. I quickly scooped up the limp girls next to me and hurried upstairs to my room. Damn it, I was to hungry! I shouldn't have waited this long to feed. The door to the small bedroom couldn't have come into my view fast enough. When it did, I practically threw it open.

I set the girls carefully on the floor. I had to make sure none of them got injured in any way. If that happened, I might just go ballistic and kill all four of them. I had the feeling that the slightest drop of blood could send me on a frenzy right now. I knew I would have to be careful feeding today.

I carefully picked up the first teenage girl. Her blonde, curly hair fell in behind her as I did so. I didn't waste anytime trying to wake her up and seduce her or and of my normal tactics. I just stuck my growing fangs into the base of her neck, right where her main artery and vein was located at.

The blood that coursed through m throat was like magic!! My hunger was almost instantly cured. It was to bad at how quickly I had to stop and move onto the next girl. My brother's damn rules were beginning to annoy me. The second my teeth separated from her neck, the hunger was back. I quickly swooped the second and third girls into my arms and did the same thing. It felt so good!!!

But, I was halfway into drinking the fourth teenager when something strange happened. A gasp came from my door entrance. A whipped my face around and saw none other than Bonnie McCullough standing in the arch of my doorway.

**Bonnie POV:**

I had to head over to Stefan's house. The two of us were partners on a Social studies project and we both agreed today we would meet at his house. I knew the way through this small little town back and forth. It wasn't tough to find that old, abandoned boarding home.

I walked up the steep steps and knocked on the old ancient door that must've been here since the eighteen hundreds. A man with light blonde hair and eyes answered just a minute later. I knew this had to be Zach, the brothers' uncle.

"Hi, I'm Bonnie and I'm here to help Stefan with a project," I said politely.

"Good after noon, Bonnie. Stefan is up in his room. Just go up those stairs over there and take a left. It's the last door on your right side," Zach instructed me.

I called out a "thank you" before heading up the also ancient metal stairs that creaked every time you took a step. I don't think anything in this damn house was actually new- minus the TV. I made a left one I stepped off the last stair. I saw a long hallway ahead of me. Great. I would have to travel down that long thing.

As soon as the long pathway ended, a large, ornately designed door. Stefan must be busy. I knocked, signaling I had officially arrived. When he didn't answer after what I thought was ten minutes, I opened the door myself. Whatever hew as doing couldn't have been to important because it was unlocked.

I knew I had the wrong room. Stefan wasn't in here. Damon was. And he was doing something I never thought I would see a anyone in my life time do. He was drinking blood. Human Blood!!! I let out an involuntary startled gasp. He stiffened and turned around to face me.

His face was absolutely shocking. Damon's eyes weren't that oh-so familiar blue. They were a silver color. His face was twisted back into a predatory grimace, veins popping out under his eyes. But, that wasn't the most shocking. Indented into his lips were tow sets of fangs.

I heard a floor board creek behind me and I turned away to find Stefan standing directly behind me.

"Brother, I think we have a lot to explain to Bonnie, "he said ruefully, a twist of bitterness in his tone.

All I was capable of doing was nodding. Hell, _a lot _didn't even cover what I was expecting.

**AN: Cliffy time!!! What did you think of this chapter?? Was it good or bad?? Great or terrible?? Or somewhere in between?? Let me know in a review…**


	12. A Little Romance finally

**AN: Thanks to my amazing reviewers!!! You really know how to make a girls day!!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own VD…it and all its (hot, vampire) characters belong to the talented LJ Smith.

Bonnie POV:

I really didn't want to go wherever these two… what ever the hell they were, were taking me. I knew, however, that it was useless to actually try and escape either of them. I already tried running. They were supernaturally fast. And, after they caught me, Damon decided to grip my arm to make sure I couldn't run. His hold was stronger than anyone I've ever known.

But, I didn't have to struggle for long. Stefan stopped his brother once he came to a set of double doors. He opened them up to reveal a library. And a huge one at that. It was a five wall room, each wall stacked top to bottom with books. The only part that wasn't filled with literature was the center. That had two sets of couches and another four chairs next to them with a large, clear coffee table in the middle.

The three of us walked over to one of the couches. Stefan sat next to me while Damon sat on the chair closet to us.

"I'm sure you have lots of questions, Bonnie," Stefan started, looking at me. I nodded. That's all I was capable of doing, right now.

"Okay, I figured that. But, just bear with me for a second. I'm not entirely sure how to say this," he paused," Bonnie, my brother and I, we're…uh…we're-"

"Oh, for the love of hell just say it already!! I may have an eternity, but that doesn't mean I want to spend it hearing you're rambling!! Bonnie, my brother and I are vampires," Damon interjected.

Holy. Freaking. Mother. Of. Cheese!!!! They're vampires?

"Yes, isn't that what I just said? Don't you pay attention?" Damon asked impatiently.

"Knock it off, brother! She's obviously in shock!! Give the poor girl a break! Bonnie, are you feeling alright?" Stefan asked, concerned.

"I-Did he just read my mind?" I barely managed to speak.

"Yes, that's one of the abilities you're given when you're…one of our kind," he explained softly.

What the frigg is going on here? First, I find out that these two brothers that I've known for about a month are vampires and then I find out they can read my mind? Wait. How can they be vampires if they're able to go out in the sun? Wouldn't they burn up?

"We have rings to protect us. Otherwise, yes, we would burn up. Although not instantly. It's a slow, painful process," Damon said, his voice taking on a softer tone.

Did I say that out loud… or did they just read my mind?

"Read your mind, but that's not the point," Damon replied.

"Okay then…Stefan, you said that's just one of your abilities as… as vampires. What else can you do?" I asked tentatively. Not entirely sure if I wanted to know the truth.

"Well, there are plenty of things our kind can do. Mind control, telepathy, and the really powerful vampires can shape shift and even control the weather **(1)**," Stefan explained.

"Can either of you do that -the shape shifting?" I wondered.

"Actually, I can. I can turn into a crow. And, I can control fog," Damon replied.

Wait, a crow? The same crow that I saw watching me those first few days after the brothers had arrived here? Could it be him?

Stefan looked at his brother. The two of them were staring intently at each other. Communicated, I decided.

Finally, Stefan looked back at me and sighed," Well, I'll be going now. I'll see you tomorrow, Bonnie," He said before leaving the room.

"Anymore questions, McCullough?" Damon asked, again impatient.

"Actually, yes. Was it you that had been watching me those first days after your arrival?" I asked hotly.

"Yes," he replied shortly.

"Why?" I was becoming exasperated.

"Because," he replied, again brusque.

"Because why?" I asked, officially annoyed with the vampire in front of me.

"Because I wanted to do this for the longest time!" He exclaimed.

Faster than I could comprehend, he was sitting in the seat next to me; right where his brother had been. He smiled and cupped my chin in his hand and brought my face close to his.

And then his lips were on mine…

**AN: Okay…so that probably wasn't my best chapter, but I still left all of you at a cliffy… and you'll find out what happens if you review… **

**(1): If you saw the pilot episode of the VD show, then you'll know that Damon controlled the fog. **


	13. some angstness

**AN: A major thanks to all my reviewers and readers for putting up with my roll of cliffhangers!! You guys are awesome!!!! So… on with the story!!**

Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do I own the amazingly awesome Vampire Diaries…sigh…

* * *

Damon POV:

I tried to argue with myself that my nerves were just on edge. That I was just hungry. That's why I decided to kiss this little red-headed girl. Believe me, I tried to convince myself that I didn't mean half of what I was doing. But, I just couldn't find the words to tell myself that I didn't love this kiss.

I wished it could've gone on so much longer than it actually had, but she and I needed to breathe. You couldn't even consider them breathes, actually. They were pants. Neither of us stopped looking at the other. We were both to shocked about what had just happened. The fact that I had actually kissed her and the sparks I know we both felt was something that just couldn't be replaced… or explained. It reminded me immensely of the day in the classroom when we couldn't look away from each other.

"What…the hell…was that?" Bonnie asked, gasping between words.

"Do you mean the kiss or the feeling of fireworks going off?" I questioned back, desperately trying to keep my cool exterior up.

"Both!" she exclaimed, slouching her body into the couch.

"Well, the kiss is because I like you. And, I can't explain the fireworks. Do you have any theories on that?" I stated simply.

"Not one," she replied shortly.

_But I might, _I heard my brother say mentally.

_Well, why the hell are you just saying something now? Get your ass in here, boy, _I replied. My agitation was growing with each passing moment.

Stefan finally arrived in what seemed hours later, though in reality it was only seconds. He burst through the double doors of the library with a smug look on his face.

"Looks like I finally solved a mystery before you did, brother," he stated proudly. The boy was really beginning to get on my nerves.

"Stop your gloating, boy. Tell us what your theory is before I make sure you don't have another proud moment in your life again," I threatened, growling at my brother.

"Fine, fine. I guess it is your job as the older, more evil brother to ruin my fun. Have either of you ever heard of something called soul mates?" he questioned, looking at the two of us curiously.

"I've heard of it, yes. Don't know much about it, though," the little red-head next to me stated. I couldn't help but notice that she moved a tad bit closer to me as she did.

"Basically, it's when two people are perfect halves of the same whole. Or, in other words, true love," Stefan explained shortly.

I instantly knew where this was going. You didn't need to be a mind-reader to know that my little brother was referring to Bonnie and I as soul mates. There was no way in hell I was going to let him get away with that. I could NOT be in love with a human. The predator cannot fall in love with the prey. It's something that's not able to happen.

"You're talking about Damon and I, aren't you?" Bonnie asked before I could get a word out. Her question was clearly rhetorical.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about," he again answered shortly.

I felt a small growl build up in the pit of my stomach. Why the hell was this happening to me?? I wanted sure as anything to be with this small little human girl but I couldn't!!! It wasn't safe for her or me! I drank from humans!!! One day, I could just snap and drink her dry!!!!! Why didn't I get a say in any of this? Why couldn't I pick my own soul mate?

_Because, brother, love doesn't work that way,_ Stefan answered back.

_A) Get out of MY mind!!! B) Why the hell would you know about love?? Have you ever been in love or felt any attraction to anyone?? _I growled back, absolutely pissed off at the vampire that I called my brother.

However, I was surprised when I didn't get any response back. Had I actually struck a nerve with that statement? Or, had my brother really fallen in love?

Stefan POV:

_Have you ever been in love or felt any attraction to anyone?_

My brother's words hit my like a ton of bricks. Of course, I had felt love, attraction to someone. The first person, though, couldn't count. I knew Damon and I both loved Katherine with everything we had. But, she didn't. She never had. We were just some toys to play around with until she got bored. I saw her back in 1994 with some other unluckily mortal wrapped around her finger.

But, now, I knew Damon and I had both moved on. Damon was in love with Bonnie; no matter how much he didn't want to admit it. And I; her best friend. Elena Gilbert. No matter how stuck up and shallow she may be on the outside, she had such a sweet spot for her friends and family. She didn't show it, or even give a hint that it was there, but I knew she would give her life if it meant it would keep them all safe.

Of course, I knew now it was completely and utterly useless to dream like that. After what had happened a couple weeks ago in the parking lot, there was no way she would ever even consider me. I was just wasting my time, dreaming about a life that could never be.

But, for the first time, I was content with my dreams.

**AN: bout time I write this!!! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that this took so long!!!!!!!!!!! I've had a small case of writers block!! But, its up here now!!! SO, please review!!!!**


	14. Suspicion

**AN: I just want to thank everyone for all the fabulous and encouraging reviews!!! You guys are the best!!! Cookies all around!!!**

**Disclaimer: I can only own this story…not VD *pouts***

Bonnie POV:

I couldn't believe how quickly things had gone back to normal after that day. That day where I found out the Salvatore brother's secrets… Well, maybe normal wasn't quite the right word. I noticed significant changes in the behavior of the undercover vampires. Damon started spending plenty more time with me. Instead of just waving or saying hi in the hallways, he'll actually make full conversations with me. Stefan, too, had also changed. He began spending slightly more time with Elena. Whether or not he said eh didn't love her, I think he was beginning to develop some amount of feelings for my gossiping best friend.

Right now, Meredith, Matt and I were waiting for Elena in the school's front parking lot. The final bell just rang and it was a Friday night. I was getting impatient!! I don't know about any of my other friends, but I had plans tonight!! I really should start taking my own car…

"OMG!!" Elena squealed as soon as she got to the parking lot," Can you believe how much more attention Stefan is paying me?? I think he's really starting to like me now!"

…I swear to God, she was a mind-reader…

Matt groaned as soon as he heard this. Mere and I both knew that he was nowhere near over Elena. His ex girl-friend was the only one that seemed oblivious. She just simply chose her next boy-toy as she pleased, not seeming to notice the grimace of annoyance and anger that took over Matt's face.

"Elena, you can't just jump to a conclusion as big as that!" he scolded as if she were a child," you never know, he may just want to be friends and is trying to get to know you."

Meredith and I exchanged a knowing glance. Matt would try anything to keep Elena from other guys…

"Or," Elena protested," he may be trying to get to know me because he wants to ask me out. It would be extremely awkward and unattractive if you go on a date with someone and they know nothing about you. Then again, I doubt anything could make Stefan unattractive**(1)**…" she mumbled dreamily.

With a huff, Matt threw open his door and got into the car. Elena gave a small confused look before hopping into the front seat that was diagonal to him. Meredith and I looked at each other and shared a small giggle before taking our own seats. Meredith plopped herself in the drivers seat and I sat next to Matt.

"Okay, let's change the subject. I don't know about anyone else, but I don't want to be in a car filled with grumpy people," I started, wanting to bring the peace. As soon as I received some nods, I asked, "So, was it just me, or was that math exam freaking hard?!?"

"Oh, totally!!" Elena exclaimed" I was stuck on questions nine through fifteen!! I even studied believe it or not!!! But, what the hell is the difference between an expression and an equation anyway!!" she groaned.

The complaints and the groaning continued the whole ride home. In between which, Meredith would desperately try to explain to Elena the complications of algebra. I giggles internally. It was amazing how quickly their attention could be diverted.

My stop came last. Meredith dropped my off quickly, giving me a goodbye wave and waiting until I got inside before speeding down the road. I ran up to my room and threw my things on the bed. I sighed and took out my homework. Damn high school!! Why the hell would teachers give you homework on a weekend?? Don't they know we have social lives, too.

I sighed once again and tried to calm myself down. I was just so jittery because it was a Friday night and I really wasn't in the mood for homework. After a few deep breaths, I opened up my math book and began the many, many problems I was assigned.

Elena POV:

Matt was so odd sometimes. For him to suggest that Stefan would only get to know me to be friends was ridiculous!! No person- girl or boy- ever got to know me just to be friends. Sure, that may've been what happened after they got what they wanted, but it was never the initial reason. I knew for a fact that Stefan was interested in me, no matter what he said that day a few months ago.

He laughed at every joke I told, he smiled when I walked into the room. Hell, he even faked interest in the boring stories that I told. If that's not interest, I don't know what is.

However, as much as I knew Stefan liked me, I knew there was something odd about him, too. He talked like he was from a different time **(AN: Guess where that line is from…)** and he always acted as if he had experienced so much more then the rest of us high school kids… and even the teachers. Not to mention he was the fastest runner I'd ever seen. Whenever he played on the field in his football games, he always seemed to get to the end of the field before anyone has made it half way across **(AN: Yes, Stefan did join the foot ball team)**.

And, how he always had that amazing throw. Whenever Stefan threw that football, it seemed to sore so far across the field that no one was capable of catching it. What was even more amazing about it was Stefan didn't seem to be using his total strength. He acted as if it was merely a light toss, when it was anything but. Not even Tyler, the school's best athlete, was able to toss it that hard.

I was determined to make him mine, no matter what he may be. But, that just added onto the mystery. He certainly wasn't human. But, was his brother? And, if so, did his brother know what he was? I had to find out that mystery. Nothing was going to stop me. Even if that thing was Stefan himself.

**AN: OH!! Elena's suspicious!!! Hehehehe!! Will she ever find out what the bros are?? Well, you'll just have to wait!!**

**Please review!!! I'll give you a cookie if you do…**

**(1) that line is dedicated to miss Primavera15!! Thanks so much for being an awesome buddy and supporter, girl!!!!**

**PS: If you really like my stories, please check out my fiction press stories. The link is on my profile if any of you are interested… (please review if you read them…)**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: And…. I'm back for another chapter!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter!!! You guys are seriously amazing!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I know it's sad, but it's true. I no own VD and neither do you… hey… that rhymed!! **

* * *

**Stefan POV**

Elena's safety was something I had concerned myself with since the second I had fallen in love with her. That was probably why I had decided to start spending evenings outside of her home. I just had to be sure nothing would happen to her. But, however stalker like it may seem, it was surely a good thing that I had decided to do it tonight. I was able to catch her suspicions on my brother and I.

I sighed. Maybe I should seriously consider telling her. After all, Elena was a smart girl, no matter how little intelligence she showed. It would only be a matter of time before she figured it out on her own. It would be much better to hear it from me, instead. And, that would give Bonnie someone to talk to about the whole vampire business.

So, what were the downsides to not telling her?? Well, for one, she wouldn't be able to "accidentally" spill my brother's and my secret to the whole student population. But, the worst thing that could happen would- yes, even worse than my secret, vampyrical life being revealed- would be if she was so frightened that the blonde haired beauty would never want to be around me again. That was something I never wanted to risk.

However, I didn't get another moment to think things through when Elena went to her window and opened it. I stood still, extremely afraid to breathe in fear of being caught.

She squinted out into the darkness. Almost as if she could see something. I held my breathe completely now- before I had only been breathing slightly. I hoped that she would realize nothing was out there. I hoped that she would realize that no one was out here. I hoped she would head back inside and shut her window, giving me a clean escape.

However, none of that happened. Instead, Elena leaned even further out her window and her eyes- those bright, beautiful blue eyes- landed directly on my hiding spot.

"Is someone out there?" she called out, "I can see you!! You may as well come out!!!"

I gulped. Crap. If I reveal myself, she'll wonder how the hell I got up into the tree. If I use my vampire speed to get away, she'll undoubtedly see at least a blur zooming by. That would give away my secret and I'd have to tell her how I'd moved so quickly. So, what was a guy/vampire able to do than chose then lesser of two evils?? I decided to reveal myself.

I hoped down effortlessly from the high tree and onto her yard. My clothes and my body held no trace of the fact that I had just been up in the wilderness. There would undoubtedly be questions about that as well.

It was pure luck for me that she had a vine fence on the side of her house that her room was on. I could just climb up there and show myself. Of course, I could have just run up the side of the house if need be, but that would only give Elena more things to question about me. This way was much easier.

I swung myself up the fence and onto her window sill where she was still calling out for someone to show up. It had only taken me a couple seconds for me to jump down from the tree to arrive at her window. Supernatural speed has its advantages. She immediately stopped shouting the second she saw me. Her eyes became the size of saucers.

Elena was so startled, she lost her balance. Again, supernatural speed came in handy. I was able to catch her one hand that was still hanging on the sill. It was a lucky thing, too. Since I had never been invited in, I would've have been able to stop her from whacking her head on the hard wood bedroom floor.

As soon as I pulled the rest of her body back up with her, I released her hand. There was still much to talk about and I had yet to actually welcome myself.

"Good afternoon," I said after a couple seconds, "I believe you were looking for me."

* * *

Damon POV:

I was walking down town square, admiring the scenery of late autumn. Normally, I would have never thought to give a damn about something as- what's the word?- simple as this. After all, I am a vampire. I would have dozens of lifetimes to see what humans treasured over and over again. It became much of a bore to me…. That is, until Bonnie told me she enjoyed this trivial things. Now, I couldn't get enough of it.

After about an hour of wandering around, I decided to sit down on one of the benches. It gave me a good view of the stores and the humans going in them. I needed to feed almost desperately. That was also another reason I was out here. I needed to pick my next victim.

I was in a lot of luck today. It was only a little after an hour of waiting before what I thought was the perfect candidate came out of one of the many stores. Blonde hair and- from what I could see from her profile- bright blue eyes. Curvy and gorgeous all around. A lot like Elena.

My mouth started to water as I walked up to the blonde beauty. One could only imagine how sweet her blood must taste. I walked up to the young woman and tapped her on her shoulder. I was ready to begin the flirting and mind control. But, when she truned around, I was in for the biggest shock of both my vampire and human life.

The young woman wasn't al all who I thought she was. She was the woman my brother and I loved over five hundred years ago. She was the woman that gave both my brother and I this eternal life. She was the woman who had made my brother and I think she was dead. She was the woman who had played the two of us for saps and left us behind without another word. She was…

"Katherine!!!!"


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter. I'm just going to get real sappy right now and say: thanks to everyone for all your support for this story and just for my writing in general!! When I started this story, I never imagined it would be well liked… but guess what?? It's my most popular story! And I want to give a shout out to all my readers, reviewers, and favorite-ors who made it that way**

Damon POV:

There was nothing more I could do than stare wide eyed at the blonde, vampire recreation of Elena. What was she here for?? Why was she here? I hadn't seen her in five hundred years and, for the majority of those years, I believed her to be dead. What purpose could she be trying to fulfill while being in Fells Church?

"Damon," her musical little voice brought me out of my thoughts," Damon, is that really you?"

"Of course it's me," I spat out, "do you not remember the face of the man you claimed to love over five centuries ago?"

"Oh, no! No! of course I recognize you!! It's just…it's been so long since I last saw that unnaturally handsome face of yours!!"

"If it was so handsome then why did you fake your death to escape it?"

"Damon, my eternal love, is that what you and your lovely brother have been thinking for all these years? My, my you have it all wrong!! I didn't fake my death to escape you two!! I thought you would've figured it out by now. I faked my death so you two would join together as loving brothers. But, alas, it seems my plan hadn't worked."

I looked at her, my face surely showing the unconvincing I felt. There was no way I believed her.

"You're as dirty a liar as you were back when I first met you. I'm sure the only reason you made us believe you killed yourself was so you could be free of my brother and I and go find some other mortal to have fun with," was my response, my tone turning more venomous with each word I uttered.

"Damon!! I'm appalled!! How you could even think that about me is…. Is… ridiculous! I'm beyond insulted!! I gave you both three years of my life _along_ with the gift of immortality!! If that's not a pure sign of true and honest love, well then I don't know what is!!" she exclaimed, her voice raising to octaves I didn't know were possible to reach.

"Yes, and apparently three years was plenty enough for you to handle. You left after that, remember?? And as for immortality; the only reason I wished for it to begin with was to be with you. You should've guessed that once you 'died', it became no more than a curse that was only good for one thing- supplying me blood thanks to mind control."

She stared at me, shocked. It was a long pause before she responded with: "Damon, has someone else stolen your heart? Has someone else captured your love?"

It was my turn to look amazed and stunned. Though I would never admit it, she was right. Right beyond any human comprehension. That little red-headed pixie witch had captured my dead heart and thrown away the key. All I could do was nod at a response to Katherine's assumptions.

"I see… would it be possible for me to meet this young girl?" she asked me.

Would it be? I wasn't sure. There was the possibility that she might hurt Bonnie, which was something I could never allow. So, no. she couldn't. not until I was sure Katherine wouldn't hurt my girl.

"If you're concerned about her wellbeing, I won't hurt her. I just want to see if they're good enough for you," she stated- she had obviously been checking my thoughts- innocently. A little to innocently…

However, something came over me. A strong urge to invite Katherine over. It was as if my mind had been made up for me with out my say in the matter. I knew this had to be compulsion all thanks to Katherine, but I was powerless to resist. Normally, I would've been able to beat this, but I hadn't hunted lately. I was weak and was overcome easily.

The compelled me muttered something about loving to have her meet Bonnie and Katherine linked her arms in mine. The two of us set off down the street to my Bonnie's house.

Elena POV

I knew there was someone out there. I just knew it. However, I certainly wasn't expecting it to be Stefan Salvatore, the eye of my affection. And I also wasn't expecting him to magically appear in front of my window. I was so startled out of my wits that I fell back from my seat on my window sill.

I felt a strong hand pull me up by my wrist and set down on where I had been before. I was now face to face with the most amazing Salvatore brother. His emerald green eyes bore into mine.

"May I come in?" his velvety voice said.

"I-I sure…" was my clever response.

"Move back," He instructed.

I barely had time to do so before he sprung himself off of the ledge of my open window and did a back flip into my room. I was just lucky I had moved when I had. My body surely would've been crushed from him if I hadn't.

Stefan smiled his tremendous smile at me before standing himself up, brushing off, and taking a seat on my bed. If it had been anyone else, I would've been pissed off at the fact that they had just taken a seat and acted as if this was their own home… but it was Stefan we were talking about, here. I'll take any chance I could get with him even if that meant he was doing something that seriously ticked me off.

The two of us were latched into an uncomfortable silence. I wanted answers; why was he outside my house?? How had he gotten here so quickly?? But I didn't want to make him uneasy. This may be my only chance with him and I didn't want to take that risk.

"I'm sure you want to know what's going on," he said finally, as if reading my mind, "but, I'm not sure if I can tell you."

"And why wouldn't you be able to tell me?" I questioned, my frustration growing slightly higher.

He sighed, "It's not just my secret to tell."

And with that, he had hoped off my bed and out my window at an incredible speed beyond my comprehension.

But, I knew one thing after today: I was more determined than ever to find out his secret.

**AN: what did you think?? Did you like this chapter?? Did you hate it?? Was it okay??**

**Do you want to know the best way to tell me?? In a review!!! **


	17. Katherine and Secrets Revealed

**AN: thank you to all who reviewed! This is really amazing, how much you guys like this story! It makes me smile! But I hate to tell you bad news: this story will more than likely end soon. Not so soon as in the next chapter, but soon as in the amount of chapters that are coming up are limited… so sad, but you guys made this story to be what it is! So thank you all so much for that! **

**Disclaimer: I'm so done writing these. The permanent one is on my profile. **

Bonnie POV

Damn homework. Why must teachers in high school give us so much? It was pure, unadulterated evil! I was currently working on calculus- the third out of five things I was assigned to do- when the doorbell rang. I quickly sprung up from my seat, happy to have an excuse to give my brain a rest, to answer it.

I'm not entirely sure who I was expecting, but I was surprised to see Damon standing at the door… along with a vampire version of Elena. Her fangs were slightly indenting into her lips, easily giving her away. What shocked me most though- believe it or not, it wasn't the she vamp at my door- was Damon. His eyes, more specifically his pupils, were wide as if in a trance. His face was completely calm and un-Damon like- as if he had been put under a spell.

I stared at the blonde vampire, "Uh, not to seem rude or anything, but who are you and what do you want?" I quizzed.

"Me? You mean you don't already know? Well, my dear, I am Katherine," the blonde now known as Katherine said. Who the hell was she?

"and, as for why I am here, it is simple. I just simply want to meet the young woman that stole my Damon's heart. Is that such a crime?" Wait. _her _Damon? I think not. That one little sentence of hers got me on edge.

"Yes, you little squirt, MY Damon. I was his first love! ME! And, you know what they say: a first love never dies."

If I was unsure about her vampire-ness, now I was positive. No other creature that I knew of could read minds. Her doing that just officially gave it all away.

"Now, " Katherine continued, "let's have Damon tell us the whole story. What do you say?"

Without waiting for an answer, she pushed him forward, making him barrel directly into me. Luckily, whatever hold she had on him seemed to disappear. His eyes returned back to normal and shock registered on his face- how I was able to capture all this in seconds, I'll never know. It was lucky he had vampire speed, especially at this moment. He quickly sat himself up straight: in a movement faster than I could comprehend.

"Bonnie? What the hell?" he gasped out, eyes widened in shock this time. He turned around so he was in front of me. "Why, Katherine? Why would you do this?" he growled out.

She didn't seem scared in the least when answering- I know I would've been, "Damon, darling, you are mine. No human should get in the way of that. No matter what. Besides, what can she offer you anyway? Immorality? Beyond human speed or strength? No, she can't. she'll die off eventually, just like all the other mortals. She isn't worthy of you."

My eyes widened, but not because of what she was saying. Because every accusation she had made was true. I wasn't like him. I wasn't immortal or fast or strong. I couldn't give him anything.

I truly wasn't deserving of him.

Stefan POV

An aching pain burned into my chest as soon as I left Elena's house. It was burning- like an inferno raging through out my body, the flames licking my insides mercilessly. It almost felt as if my heart was being burned in the process, but my heart had long ago died. But, dear God, what was this? It was extreme. I'd never felt anything even comparably painful.

It had to do with Elena. Why else would it have started directly after I left her house… and her along with it? Could this have something to do with the fact that I hadn't told her the secret? It was a slim possibility but a possibility nonetheless.

Right now, I didn't care what caused this feeling. All I knew was I had to get rid of it and seeing Elena seemed to be the only solution. Every second I became further away from her, the burning grew stronger. I turned myself around and headed back to the place I had been running away from. I was lucky. Vampire speed allowed me to get there in a fraction of the time it would've taken a human.

I climbed up to her window sill and tapped. I hope she wasn't to upset with me for what happened only moments earlier. I heard the floor boards creek under her dainty footsteps as she made her way to where I was. I could almost feel my heart coming back to life and pumping from nervousness.

What seemed like hours later- though it was only minutes- she threw open her window. Elena jumped back in shock, probably from seeing me standing there once more.

"Stefan? What are you doing here again?" she questioned, her blue eyes giving away how much confusion she had.

"I know what I said before- that I couldn't tell you anything- and I'm not going to say I was wrong. I just need to say that I'm not going to do what's right. You have a right to know what I am, no matter if I should tell you or not. So, may I come in?"

She looked even more stunned for a second. She had to have seen me standing there, because she shook her head and then turned to me once more and nodded. I hopped into Elena's bedroom in the same manner I had earlier and sat myself, once again, on her bed.

"Are you ready?" I asked once she shut the window behind her. I couldn't have anyone overhear and she seemed to understand that- it was one of the things I loved about her.

She nodded again and I took a deep breathe.

"Elena, I'm a vampire," I said in one breathe.

At first, I wasn't sure she heard it. Maybe I said it to quickly or to low for human ears. She just stood there, motionless and staring at me. I held my breathe in, anxiously waiting for her to scream or to run away. To do something rather than to just stand there.

Finally, she spoke up, "Are you serious?"

Now it was my turn to look stunned. She wasn't scared? She was asking me if I was being truthful? No running away or screaming or even alerting the authorities that a monster was on the lose; just asking me if I was telling her the truth. I should've known this intriguing little human would've found a way to surprise me.

Elena looked at me anxiously, waiting for my response. That was what snapped me out of my ravine and allowed me to answer her question.

"Yes, I am."

"Stefan, I-" she started, but I cut her off.

"That's not all I have to tell you. This is probably the worst time ever to admit to it… but, Elena Gilbert, I am in love with you."

**AN: aren't I evil? Yes. But, that's not my point. What did you think of this chapter? Good? Bad? Decent? Let me know in a review… **

**That little button won't hurt you… **


	18. Bonnie and Damon

**AN: Yeah! Next chapter time! Woo! Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys made this story what it is right now. And, most importantly, you guys made my continue this story! If it hadn't been as liked as It was, it still might not be on the site. So, give yourselves a pat on the back!**

Damon POV:

_I wasn't good enough for him._

Dear Gods, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Bonnie, my little fire pixie, was thinking I was to good for her. If anything it was the other way around. After all, I was the blood- sucking leech and she was the pure, young, innocent human girl. How could Katherine's words have even had an effect on her? After everything we had been through- after I had even kissed her!

I spun around to face the girl I was protecting and gave her the hardest glare I could give her, "How the hell could you believe her, Bonnie? How?" I growled out.

She didn't answer. I didn't expect her to. What would she say? I don't know? I'm sorry? I walked over to her, momentarily forgetting who was also standing in the room, and hugged her tightly to me. I stroked her curly red hair and kissed her hair line.

"Just never believe something like that, okay? You should know by now that it's not true. I love you, my little pixie. You have to believe that," I said softly to her. She nodded again. And she said the three words that made my dead heart flutter.

"I love you, too, Damon. I love you so much." she stood on her tip toes and kissed the crook of my neck.

A cruel voice interrupted our moment. "Aw, well isn't that touching? A vampire and his mortal love," Katherine sighed dramatically. Then, she flashed out her fangs as she continued, "How sickening! Especially when the vampire is someone who can have anyone he wants. But, alas, he must settle for the weak, fragile, dumb ass human girl. What a shame. But at least you'll get to die together.

**(AN: just a warning, before you read this part, I'm no good at action scene's, so if It sucks, you'll know why.)**

With that, she moved faster than the human eye could see and pushed us forward into the wall that was to our right. I moved Bonnie quickly in front of me so I would hit the hard substance and she would remain unharmed. My body hit the wall with a slam hard enough to severely injure- maybe even kill- a human, but it was nothing a vampire couldn't handle. I picked Bonnie off of me and sat her down right under where I had landed and dusted myself off. You don't insult my girl and then try to kill her without getting away with it.

I let one of my loudest growls lose, hoping to not only scare Katherine, but to show her I meant business. I certainly wasn't going to let that bitch leave here alive. I would make sure she died at my hand.

I launched myself forward at a speed that I didn't even know was possible and slammed the other vampire down into the floor. I normally wouldn't hit a lady- I was born and raised with that much chivalry- but I was willing to make an exception in Katherine's case. I hit her everywhere I could find an open space- her face, her neck- leaving bruises and blood everywhere my hands flew to.

But, she was older and that meant more powerful. With one good, strong blast of the Power she had left, Katherine had me thrown off of her and on the ground, an extreme throbbing pain going through my entire body. The woman that I once love was over me in an instant, a menacing look etched on her vampiric features. Obviously she had the same intentions for me as I did for her. One of us wasn't going to leave alive.

Katherine began to do the same thing to me as I did to her- attack me in any open place. She was much stronger then I due to the fact that she was older, so her punches did much more damage than mine. It felt like I was going through fire with her. Every part of my body felt intense pain and agonizing torture with every move she made. A new flame erupted every time she made a new cut on my skin. It was pure, living hell. Only part of my subconscious could feel her physically attacking me. The rest was in pain from the aftermath. Dear God, I wished at this moment I was capable of dying!

But, as soon as the physiological fire started, it was over. Like an extinguisher had some how stopped the fire and heat on my body. I stood myself up- it was a tremendously painful effort- and saw Bonnie in front of me, holding a about a dozen pencils with a look of disbelief on her face and a dead Katherine under her.

Bonnie POV

Everything suddenly seemed to go into slow motion. As soon as Damon pummeled that bitch into the ground, a small sense of relief took over me. He was strong- surely much stronger than the petite vampire replica of Elena. He would win this and kill her. Then, the two of us could live in peace.

But, my relief was quickly washed away when I saw my love fly off of Katherine, being pushed with an invisible force. He landed with a thunderous _thus_ into the floor of my home. I stood up from my spot on the floor to run and help him, but Katherine got there before I could even make an attempt to.

Much more horror filled me as I watched her beat him. Similar to how Damon had done it to her, but different at the same time. Katherine's attacks were much more stronger.

I knew at that point I couldn't sit and watch my Damon get beaten to death. I had to search for something wood. Lord knows if the myths were true about that being a weakness, but I had to try it. I just had to. It was for Damon.

The bitch was far to distracted with Damon to notice my escape from the room and into the kitchen. I knew we had some pencils in here somewhere- Dad always needed them for work. I dug around in every drawer I could find, stopping occasionally when I heard noise from the living room. If I was caught now, there was no way I would be able to save myself. Damon was in to poor of a condition to protect me.

After a few minutes of digging, I found about ten pencils. There had to be more around here. There had to be! Mom's office! That's where I could find more! But, I had to make it quick. Katherine looked like she would be done with my love any second now. And I was undoubtedly next on the list.

With one last look at the two of them, I set out into my hall, making sure I was quick and quiet as humanly possible. I couldn't risk being spotted this far into the game. Lucky for me, the office was only about three feet away from the kitchen. But, that small yard seemed to stretch forever until I was finally able to twist the knob and pull the door open. Sitting right next to the door was a large cup of pens and pencils rest on the dull gray filing cabinet. I let out a small sigh of relief. Thank God mom liked to keep those things on the file cabinet rather than on her desk.

I snatched up all the pencils I could in a rush making sure not to grab any pens. I didn't want to throw those by accident and have them make Katherine more angry. It would mean that my plan would not only back fire, but I would surely be remembered and killed.

With my weapons in hand, I crept back into the living room, praying mentally that Damon was still alive. I tiptoed on the carpet, careful not to land on any piece of the rug that would creek under my steps. At last, what seemed like aggravating hours later, I was behind Katherine. I took one look at Damon before I hit her.

But, my gosh, I wish I hadn't. he looked beyond awful. His beautiful face was covered in blood and already forming bruises. Scratches and bite marks traveled all along his neck, collar bone, and both arms. This completely fueled my anger. As hard as I could, I threw my right hand forward and into the bitch's back. She paused and her face began to contort into pain. Thank God that that myth was true. I pushed the pencils into her body even more, trying to reach the heart or a vital organ.

I had to have done just that because after a couple moments of agonizing squirming, she dropped to the floor, lifeless. Her body began to shrivel up and change in an instant. Her glowing ivory skin became yellow- the same yellow that a smoker's teeth and nails turn. Her body began to shrink. As in, literally shrink. And her body began to shrivel up as it shrank. In the end, what had become of Katherine, the beautiful and dangerous, was no more than a wrinkled up, yellow pile. **(1)**

I heard a loud groan and my attention immediately drifted from Katherine to Damon. He struggled to stand himself up and I wish I could've helped him, but I was glued to my spot. I wanted to let of a sigh of relief when I saw him- he didn't look nearly as mangled as he had a few minutes ago thanks to quick, vampire healing- but he was still pretty beat up. His face became a look of shock as he saw what had happened to Katherine.

I ran over to him then, finally being able to move once more. Again, in those seconds since he had gotten up, part of injuries had healed. I was happy to know he would recover quite quickly from the attack.

The second I reached Damon, I gripped him tightly in my arms. I even started to cry into his now tattered shirt. He tensed up at first, but slowly began to encase me in his strong, supportive arms- moving one of his hands into my hair and pushing me closer to him. His fingers massaged my head as he tried to stop my tears. At last, it worked and I looked up at him.

"I love you so much, Damon. You don't know how scared you made me today," I said, bringing his face closer to mine and kissing him on the lips. It was like it had been the first time- magic. Fireworks erupted in my brain once more. I didn't want it to end. However, I had to come up for air.

"I love you, too," he whispered back at me, bringing his lips close to my ear," but I couldn't let her hurt you. Ever. I had to keep you safe. But, how did you even manage to kill her? Don't you know how dangerous that could've been if she spotted you? You surely would've been killed!"

"I did it because I was so scared she would kill _you!_ I couldn't just sit around and watch her attack you! I couldn't! I did what I thought would make her stop- and it worked," I said softly.

Damon didn't reply this time. Instead, he kissed me once more on the lips with a soft, indescribable passion. I really did love this man.

**AN: And, there you have it! Bamon has officially arrived! Next chapter will focus on Stelena (like what I did there? LOL!) and, I think after that one or two more chapters will be written and then this story is over. So sad, but I think it turned out well.**

**Moving on, please review this lovely romantic chapter and let me know what you thought of it. Imagine that little button is Katherine's face and that clicking it will kill her… damn, that was violent, but if it works than I have no regrets. But, please review! They make me happy! **

**(1): This stuff is based on the Night World series explanation of what happens to a vampire. I know it's not the right series, but it's the one that I had on my mind. That, and I'm way to lazy to check VD's explanation. If I ever get around to it, I'll change this up. **

**PS: if you want me to do more Bamon stories in the future, and have an idea you would like me to use, don't be afraid to tell me. It doesn't have to be bxd, actually, but any VD story you might have in mind. Let me know about your idea in a **

**PM or review and I'll happily try to write a story or one-shot for it. **

**Thanks- Bookwormgrl101**


	19. Elena and Stefan

**AN: and, I'm back for another chapter. I think, and don't quote me on this LOL, that there will be one or two more after this one… but, like I said, don't quote me on that cause I have no idea…**

Elena POV

I could only stare in shock at what Stefan was telling me. I mean, how easy was it to believe that the person that you've been in love with since you've known him is a vampire? And, on top of that, that he is in love with you? Well, the latter I didn't mind… but the vampire thing was a lot to absorb.

I stared at him long and hard before I finally decided to do something. I didn't say anything like he probably would've wanted me to. Instead, I walked over calmly to my bed and kissed Stefan on the lips with as much passion as I could muster. I could feel him return it back eagerly.

I couldn't, in my life, explain the amazing feeling that coursed through me at that moment. It wasn't fireworks like very teen romance claimed, but instead it was just like a warm, fuzzy blanket wrapped around the two of us. It was a peaceful feeling of warmth and protection.

We broke apart moments later, when we both needed to come up for air.

"So… I take it you're not scared of me then," Stefan said a second later, smiling largely.

I smiled, "You tell me." and I kissed him once again. The sweet, warm feeling engulfed me once more.

Again, the two of us had to break away and I immediately missed that nice, comfy blanket. Stefan pulled me into his arms and the feeling was nearly just as good. I smiled and rested my cheek to his chest. This had to be one of the most perfect moments of my life.

After a few hours together, just lying there and my occasional questions of vampires, Stefan suddenly moved me off of his lap and sat him self up.

"I need to let Damon know that I told you, "he sighed.

"Well, couldn't I just come with you? I mean, maybe your brother would want to meet the person that you told rather than just saying that you did," I suggested, not really willing to allow our time to end.

Stefan seemed to contemplate this for a second before nodding, "Yes, he might, "he replied, "Come on, we need to be going. Whether or not he does want to meet you, my brother is going to anyway."

With that, he swept me up into his arms and jumped out of my window. I clung onto him for dear life, deathly afraid of the splat that was undoubtedly going to come. After a few seconds of waiting, I popped open my eyes. We hadn't hit the ground- well, actually, we had, but it hadn't killed us: something I was extremely amazed about. Instead, the two of us- technically, it was just him- were darting through the forest that was harboring my house at an incredible speed. The trees were only a blur.

Only a few minutes passed before Stefan stopped in front of what I knew to be the old boarding house. It looked the same as when I had last seen it- which was around… seven years ago, during the _200 Years in Fell's Church _celebration. But with the ancient looking structure that was completely covered in faded red stones along with the giant bell on the top of the center building and the statues that decorated it, it was hard to forget even if anything had remotely changed.

Stefan set me down then. I instantly missed the feel of his strong arms holding me. He did take my hand and that made me feel a tad bit better. The two of us walked up the ancient looking steps to the front of the house- the wooden door creaked open when he pushed it. My nose was hit with the smell of smoke and must almost instantaneously. I wanted to throw up then and there. It was beyond disgusting.

"this house has plenty of history to its pages, "Stefan said, "And I can tell you from experience that its smells only give away half of it- the unpleasant parts."

With that, he led me into what I assumed was the living room. He had a shocked look on his face to see that his brother wasn't here- I guess this is where Damon spent a lot of his time at. He mumbled a small "I'm going to search the house" before zooming out of the room with incredible speed, leaving me to take in the details of it.

To say the room was huge would be the understatement of a century. It was large enough to fit at least six sofa's, two, large coffee tables, three plasma TV's, three pool tables, and a full sized bar. A balcony for the stairways of the house was hanging right by where the open door was at. Everything- including the balcony-was designed in old style oak wood that was kept well enough to pass for being brand new- minus the TV of course. The couches and the coffee tables were covered with beautiful red cushions- and they were so covered that only the legs of them were visible as wood.

I sighed and sat down on one of the couches- it was just as, if not more, comfortable as it looked- as I waited for Stefan to return.

My wait didn't last long- something I was happy about, seeing as I got bored easily. Stefan returned with the familiar looking Damon and someone I wasn't expecting. My redheaded best friend, Bonnie, holding onto his hand. I think she must've felt my staring at her, because a second later she turned my way and a huge smile lit up her elfin features. She let go of Damon's hand and ran to where I was- giving me a huge hug. I retuned it back happily.

"I take it you know about their secret?" she asked me.

I nodded, "Yep, the vampire stuff. How long have you known?" I asked her back.

Bonnie shrugged, " Only a little while. I think it was a month or two ago."

I nodded again and hugged her even tighter, "Well, I for one, think you and Damon make a cute couple."

She giggled, "Think so? You and Stefan do, too."

At that word, the two of us broke apart. The brothers were already behind us, taking me by surprise and making me gasp loudly. They chuckled and I blushed, soon joining in with their peels of laughter. A few moments passed and we were back under control, Stefan and Damon now had sober looks on their faces.

"So, I'm guessing she knows that we're vampires?" Damon asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yep," Was Stefan's short reply.

"And I also take it that she knows all about vampires- our abilities and such?"

"Yep."

I think everyone expected Damon to come up with another question at that point. But he never did. Instead he walked over to the bar, poured himself a drink, and flopped down on the couch. Stefan and I exchanged a look, the two of us obviously thinking the same thing: that was a lot easier than originally planned.

Stefan shrugged to me as if to say "don't complain, it's over with." He gave me another peck on the lips and joined his brother on the couch, grabbing the one of the remotes and flipping the TV closest to them to a sports channel- ESPN or something like that.

Bonnie turned to me, "I heard there was a sale a Victoria's Secret. Want to go check it out" she asked, now turning extremely excited. Her little, fiery curls bounced as she jumped up and down.

I smiled, "You bet your ass I do."

"I refuse to make that kind of bet. But, come on. We got to get there before all their good stuff is gone."

I laughed and followed her out the door. I could barely hear the boys yell out their goodbye's as I left the room. The two of us hopped into Bonnie's car and sped down the street, laughing hysterically for no reason. I don't think I've ever been in a better mood. I had the guy I loved, my best friend was dating the guy I desperately wanted her to be with, and the said guy- my boy friend's brother- seemed to like me enough to not be pissed that I knew the two of them were vampires. Could my life get any better at the moment?

**AN: I want to apologize to my friend Primavera15. Girl, I feel so bad that you had to endure reading about Elena and Stefan. But, and this goes for everyone, did you like the chapter? Did you hate it (I hope not)? Let me know by leaving me a review. **


	20. School

**AN: right now, I just want to give a humongous, ginormous thanks to TriGemini. She's been my reviewer since I first started this story and she's always leaving such amazing reviews that make my day. TriGemini is such a big factor in helping this story get where it is today. So, thanks so much! This chapter is dedicated to you! **

Stefan POV

I was in absolute amazement at how quickly my brother was able to except the fact that I had told a human our secret. I knew I wasn't the only one, either. From both Elena's facial expression and her thoughts, she was just as surprised as I was. Like me, she had been expecting a fit of rage of some sort. Anyone who knew Damon would have, too.

"Why?" I asked him as soon as the girls were gone.

"Brother, you really need to be more specific. Why what?" he answered back, aggravated.

"Why did you handle everything so… so…calmly? Normally, you would've been ready to tear our heads off."

"Because, brother, I know what it feels like to through the stress and anxiety of having the one person you love finding out the biggest secret of your life… err…. Afterlife. And if she believed you and is still able to love you, well then why should I have any objections to it?" he replied calmly while switching through the channels on the TV.

"Wow," was all I said in return.

"What?" Damn snapped back.

I laughed, "Don't get so offended. It's just that I think that's the deepest speech I've heard you make since the five hundred plus years I've known you."

He grunted and began changing the TV stations once more. I just chuckled on the seat next to him.

Bonnie POV

Monday, the dreaded Monday, was back. I was hoping that this day wouldn't come, that somehow I could just spend an eternity in the weekend with Damon. That's what I call pure and utter bliss. But, the stupid government officials just had to make it end by requiring school.

The four of us- Damon, Elena, Stefan, and I- pulled up into the school parking lot in Damon's shiny Ferrari. The brother's, sitting in the front seat, were the first ones to get out and opened up the door for us ladies.

"Chivalry, " Elena said to me before we left the car, "it's something that us girls fall for every time."

I didn't want the attention that was soon to come. Meredith and Matt- although my close friends- were the ones that I feared greatly about seeing today. They, unlike Elena, knew nothing about Damon and I. Meredith was the silent type, but when she disagreed with something, she made sure you knew it… which is what I was scared of the most. Matt… well, he would just do a lot of screaming saying that I was stupid for even giving Damon a chance. That, I could handle. After all, I did just a kill a vampire a little less than a day ago.

Damon gripped my hand tightly in his, I saw from out of the corner of my eye that Stefan did the same with Elena.

"Don't worry," My love whispered softly to me, "Everything will be just fine. Nothing bad is going to happen."

Almost as instantly as he said this, I could feel my mind being controlled by his words. I was soaking up everything he said greedily. I knew what was happening. He was compelling me, by accident I hoped. I shot him a glare.

"Sorry," he whispered again, "force of habit. Kind of hard to break, but never the less, things will be fine.

I nodded, but stood on turned to face Damon. I got on my tiptoes , tilted his face down to my level, and kissed him as hard as I could muster. The fireworks sensation that went off inside my head was comforting compared to how anxious I had just been feeling. I could feel Damon return it just as passionately. Right now, that was all the reassurances I needed.

After we broke apart, I heard Elena cough impatiently. She and Stefan had moved in front of us in the time we were occupied.

"I hate to interrupt your moment, but we really need to get to class. Bonnie, do you want to break your record of not getting a detention for however many years?" she said, turning around and putting her hands on her hips playfully.

I laughed along with Damon. But, nevertheless, we did follow them in, hand-in-hand.

***********************STORY BREAK**************************************

I didn't have any classes with Matt or Meredith until lunch, which was a good thing. The stares from students I could handle. What I really needed was the time to prep myself for what was going to come from two of my closet friends that didn't understand the vampire-human bond.

But, unfortunately, that time went far to quickly. Before I knew it, the lunch bell rang and my nerves were back in motion.

Damon was waiting for me at the class door the minute it was time for me to leave. He smiled reassuringly down at me. I tried to smile up at him, but I found that I couldn't. I really wished that something as stupid as this wouldn't get me nuts but what could I say? I was a worrywart when it came to these kind of things- the things that would make my friends upset.

My vampire boyfriend gripped his hand in mine, much like I had done earlier this morning. Together we walked to the cafeteria.

Damon, ever the gentleman, opened up the double doors for me once we got there. I smiled at him, showing him my thanks. I instantly spotted my friends sitting in the corner of the room, like they always were. Elena and Stefan had beat us there and were looking as if they were chatting happily with Matt and Meredith. I took a deep breathe, squeezed Damon's hand as hard as I could, and walked with shaky legs toward my normal table.

Matt noticed us first as we were about to sit down. His eyes became wide- wider than I thought possible and his mouth looked as if it was going to unhook off of his jaw. Meredith just stared at me than at Damon and nodded silently.

"It's about time," was all she said to us before going back to talking with Elena. I let out a small sigh that I doubt no one but the vampires at this table could hear. One down, one to go. Although I knew the last one was going to be a little difficult to deal with.

"Hey, Bonnie, can I see you for a second?" Matt asked. Oh Lord, what did he have planned? I didn't want to find out, but I found myself involuntarily nodding.

The two of us got up and walked into a corner of the cafeteria. Again, it wasn't far away enough for Damon or Stefan to not be able to hear what was going on. Slightly a relieving factor.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Matt whisper-shouted at me, hoping no one would overhear, "Going out with Damon Salvatore? The very same Damon Salvatore that absolutely hated you on his first day of school and from then on? How did that even happen?" he questioned, his eyes growing fiercer.

"Well, let's just say he didn't hate me as much as I thought he did," was all I said. It was all I could think of.

"But, still! How did you manage to feel anything for him? You said you hated him!" he exclaimed. I wish I could've turned around to see Damon's face.

"Look, Matt, what I said before is irrelevant now. I love him and there's nothing you can say to change that."

"Bonnie-"

I cut him off, "don't you 'Bonnie' me!" I nearly shouted. I saw heads turn toward us and I quickly lowered my voice, "Listen to me, hear the words I am saying. I love him, Matt. I love him. Before, yeah, I couldn't stand the dude, but things _change! _Do you understand me?" I said to him, my voice fiercer than it had been before.

He sighed, "Fine, I won't try to change what you feel. But, just be careful. That's all I ask. I may not know Damon personally, but from the way I've seen him act, he is a cold womanizer. I don't want one of my closet friends since elementary school get hurt by some guy that doesn't feel half of what she does."

And with that, he turned around and left. I stood there in shock for a minute before I followed him to the table once more. I almost instantly heard Damon's voice in my mind the second that I sat down.

_You know I would never do that to you, right?_

I nodded, and, somehow knowing he was checking my thoughts, sent something back. _I know. You would never hurt me; not intentionally. I love you and I trust you._

Damon didn't say anything that time. Instead, he bent down and kissed me softly. And I knew, just from that one little act of endearment, that he loved me just the same and that everything was going to be fine.

**AN: Yeah! Next chapter done! Just to let everyone know, although you're probably all getting annoyed about me telling you; the next chapter is the last one. The very last one. So sad… sniffle**

**Moving on, you can click that little review button. It's not a vampire: it won't bite you… I hope… **


	21. Epilogue

**AN: So sad, the last chapter. I really wish I didn't have to end it, because I loved to write this story, but I'm afraid I've run out of ideas. don't worry, though, because there more than likely will be a sequel thanks to sammy4eva. She gave me the perfect idea for a sequel. So, go give her a big thanks and this chapter is dedicated to her for allowing me to think of something. And, this chappie is also dedicated (sorry if I spell any names wrong) to SmileyWofyRoxie, Danielle Salvatore, Primavera15, and TriGemini for being long time reviewers of this story. **

Bonnie POV

It was insanely amazing at how much had happened in the past couple weeks. First off, Mister Tanner was fired and replaced by some new history teacher named Alaric Salzmann** (1)**. And, somehow, he and Meredith wound up getting together. I don't know how it happened. They didn't have a first date, hardly talked as far as I could tell, but one day they just sort of told us… But, we later found out that he was some sort of vampire tracker/hunter that was here to hunt down my vampire boyfriend and his brother.

However, after much convincing on our part- well, mostly begging, but you get the idea- he agreed to leave the Salvatore's alone on one condition: We tell Matt and Meredith the truth so that way they don't have to stay in the dark. Damon was not happy about it, to say the least, but we did it anyway. I think he's more upset that the secret he has kept so well was now out in the open to four humans- although, I doubt he minded that I knew.

Matt was still mad that Damon and I were dating, along with Stefan and Elena. In my unprofessional opinion, I think it was an inferiority complex. Think about it- Damon and Stefan are stronger, faster, and much more good looking than a human male could ever be (just stating the facts of vampires, not trying to brag). Not to mention that nearly every girl was craving for a vampire lover. Matt might feel like he would never have a chance with Elena- the girl he still loves- now that Stefan- the vampire- has come in the picture. After all, and I hate to sound mean but it _is _the truth, Matt was only human.

But, what did I know? I wasn't a therapist. Maybe Matt was just jealous that Elena had moved on from him whereas he still couldn't. We all knew he still had a crush on her, despite his attempts to hide it, it was just too obvious. Matt just might be upset that Elena has a new boyfriend and he's still single. However, some part of my mind couldn't help but wonder if the first option was actually the right one…

Strong arms wrapped around my waist suddenly, snapping me out of my thoughts. "It's actually a mixture of both," a ghostly voice whispered into my ear. I knew who it was without even looking at the face. Damon.

I smirked, "Were you reading my thoughts again? What did I tell you about that?" I scolded teasingly.

"Not to do it because it invades other peoples' privacy. But, Bonnie, you should know by now that I don't play by rules. I do as I please," he teased right back.

"Hmm… is that so? Well, then I guess you're going to have to be punished."

"Bring it on."

With that, in a faster motion than I could ever possibly comprehend, Damon had me pinned to his bed- I was staying there while my parents were out of town- while holding my wrists above my head. My hands were small in comparison to his, he could hold them both with only one hand. His face was hovering so close to mine that our lips were practically touching. If only he would lower his face a little lower…. But I knew he wouldn't. He would torture me like this until I gave in.

Suddenly a cough coming from the doorway interrupted our moment. The two of us turned to see Elena, Stefan, Matt, and Meredith all standing in the doorway looking amused.

Damon reluctantly got off of me and sat up on the bed. I crawled into his lap a moment later. His graceful, lithe fingers started stroking my hair rhythmically.

"Is there any reason," he said after a moment, " that you had to just barge in here without knocking and interrupt out moment?"

"We did knock, "Stefan answered, " but you two were apparently to busy to hear us," he smirked.

"So we figured we'd stick around and enjoy the show," Elena chimed in, "but Matt had to be the party pooper and make noise."

"For once, I agree with Mutt. I want to know why you felt the need to stay and watch us.

It was Meredith that answered. "We wanted to see if you wanted to join us in a game of Monopoly," she said, shrugging her shoulders as if she was asking someone the time rather than telling someone the reason they had decided to watch them make out.

"So, you decided to not only watch our alone time, but interrupt just as it was getting fun to see if we wanted to play a childish board game?" Damon asked back, anger seeping into his voice. I gripped his hand in hopes to calm him down. He cast soft eyes down on me- a sure sign that it worked. I smiled.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Well, I know I'm in," I said, speaking for the first time and surprising everyone as I did so, "What? I kick ass at Monopoly! I can't wait to see the looks on your faces when I beat you all." I grinned widely.

"Oh really," My lover smirked from above me, "Do you honestly think that you'll win against two, highly experienced vampires?" he teased, exchanging a glance with his brother.

"Yep. I've never lost a game yet!"

"It's true. She's insanely good when it comes to this damn thing," Matt putt in, grinning widely.

"Well, I guess we're going to see just how good she is," Stefan said wickedly.

Before I knew it, I was being scooped up into Damon's arms and carried downstairs into the enormous living room. He set me down on the floor, quickly claiming my right side. Elena sat to my left with Stefan next to her. Matt sat next to him with Meredith on the other side of Damon.

I looked around at everyone here. Elena and Stefan were giving each other googley eyes and soon started kissing. I smiled. No matter how different the two of them were, they were made for each other.

Meredith and Matt were busy setting up the game. She took the board, while he was busy shuffling the cards. Everyone laughed- including Elena and Stefan, breaking apart from their kiss- when a few stray cards whacked Meredith on the back of the head. She scowled playfully before grabbing one of the play pieces and throwing it at him.

I turned to Damon last. My vampire lover. My perfect match. There were really no other words to describe him besides that. He was amazing, for a lack of better words. How those sapphire blue eyes always seemed to know exactly what you were thinking. That dark hair that could look good no matter what. And the ability to charm anyone- including me. What more could a girl ask for?

Damon must've sensed my stare at him- or he just saw me out of the corner of his eye- because he bent down to my level and gave me a quick peck on my lips. Fireworks erupted for a short time. I smiled up at him, and he returned it.

Mind bogglingly amazing friends and an insanely wonderful, vampire boyfriend….yeah, my life was officially perfect.

**AN: And, *sniff* the last chapter is done. It was so much fun writing this, you guys have no idea. But, at least there will (and it is definite) be a sequel. It probably wont be up for a week or two because I want to get some of my other stories finished. But, I'll post both an author's note in this story and on my profile when it is. And, remember, give a special thanks to sammy4eva for giving me the idea. :~) **

**Now, don't forget to review! It's your last chance! LOL!**

**(1): don't know if I spelt his name right so sorry if I didn't. **


	22. SEQUEL!

**Alright, like I promised, the sequel is up and running! It's called "Secret Admirer" and, as for the summary… you'll have to go and read it to find out. Hope you'll like it and I hope that all my original readers go check it out :~) and I also wanna give a great big thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, every single reviewer. You guys are what made this story, and the sequel possible. So, you should give yourselves a pat on the back. :~)**

**A humongous thanks goes out to primavera15. She's given me so much support from the time I just started out on FF. She's who inspired me to write stories and without her, I doubt I would've even had the courage to start a story. People, you need to go read her stories because they are phenomenal :~) Thanks so much, girl, for everything. Never change, cause you're awesome just the way you are. **

**So, to recap, my sequel is up. It's called "Secret Admirer". Hope everyone who read/reviewed this story goes to check it out. And, thanks to Primavera15. Go check out her stories.**

**Thanks,**

**BWG101**


End file.
